Heal Me
by Ahau
Summary: The guardian of Angel Island has been through terrible hells after his island came under an attack. Though despite his stubborn attitude and refusal for help, he finds himself in need of assistance to pull his head back together again. Knuxadow;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****UPDATE, I AM DELETING THI-**

_**/SHOT/**_

**I kid I kid, I AM EDITING this story. After reading it over at least several times, I decided to go through with trying to rewrite it/edit it. So I shall fix it to the best of my abilities. I didn't like how I some of these characters a bit too much out of character. And don't get me wrong, displaying the Sonic Characters a little bit OOC is fine with me because many people have the ability to do it really well.**

**However in this story, that was not the case. To top it off my story had a bunch of misspellings (which I know it still probably has) and a lot of plot holes and rushed scenarios that could had been written and layered down better. **

**I don't want to change to much of how the story flows, my only intention is to improve it. I will be splitting this into two or chapters because this shit was** originally I believe around 8,000 words. And in the midst of writing it turned out shooting past 27,000. I don't know how it happened, though it's alot more to read it's definitely alot better. In my opinion anyway. **You do not have to reread if you don't wish too, I am simply doing this for my own benefits as a writer and also for you readers so that you can enjoy a this story with the quality and potential it should have. WHICH was pointed out in one of my reviews awhile back. **

**I really did appreciate your criticism dear, thank you. Pointing out my mistakes did help me become more wary of making them. Though I didn't want to stray too far from the context of this story, which I didn't. Now that I feel like I have the capability of doing this story more justice, I want to share better and improved work with all of you. That and I REALLY wanted to make a sequel to this! But you can't make a decent sequel while having the before story terribly written like that.**

**Also, I will be changing my name soon so be on the lookout for that as well. I deemed since I am truly not a big part-taker in the YuGiOh Fandom only anymore I should have a name that sounds more neutral than dedicated to only one series. Especially since I haven't written for it in so long.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heal Me.<br>**

* * *

><p>Knuckles strained his eyes open against the strange bright light of the moon was reflecting into his room. He glanced slowly at the clock hanging on the wall near the window. <em>'10:30 P.M. Only 2 hours of sleep..'<em>

The red echidna sighed and lifted his body up from the bed he was laying on. With a slight wince he brought his hand to his forehead in pain. He had this terrible headache that hadn't shown any sign in leaving in over three days. It made him want to close his eyes and just head back to sleep.

Though he couldn't stay in bed forever, so instead he decided to head towards the shower in order to take his mind off of things. Showers always helped him relax. When stepping into the bathroom, he pulled out the hair tie that held his hair in a messy ponytail, and slipped off his gloves. It had been exactly three weeks, since Angel Island crashed into sea. Three weeks since he'd been rescued by the Chaotix team from a group of Rouge Echidnas. Three weeks since his master emerald had been destroyed... leaving it's powers to be absorbed into Knuckles body. Three weeks since he'd been living in the spare room the Chaotix had made for him. Whatever power that was left of the Master Emerald now lived inside him.

Those bastards were looking for him, he just knew it. They were smart enough to figure out exactly where the Master Emeralds power fled too; after all that was what they were originally after in the first place. They only kept the guardian around for their own entertainment at first. But now after realizing exactly what they lost, they had no choice but to seek him out. He had to make sure he was ready for when that happened.

Knuckles frowned, and shook his head under the water, squeezing the rest of the shampoo out of his locks. Just what happened to all the creatures and chaos living there. Sure they could fly but not that far. He hoped that Angel Island had stayed afloat above sea waters and not sunken into the depths of the ocean. If so that would mean...

A low sigh left his lips and he stepped out of the shower, starting to dry his fur with the towel. He stared at himself in the mirror, and scrunched his face up in distaste. His hand running over the surface of his scarred shoulder where he was attacked with a blade, trembling when he ran his hand over the most painful one on his neck. If that blade had went any further it would had probably killed him. He counted himself lucky to be alive. He halted in his observations when he heard a slight knock on the door.

"Knuckles? Are you decent?" A worried voice asked. Instead of answering, he reached over to unlock the door and pushed it open for his friend to come in. Espio entered with a first aid kit in his hand, looking at the red being who was wrapping the towel around his waist. Smiling he motioned for his friend to sit on the sink so he could tend to his open wounds. He may not had shown it, but Knuckles was extremely grateful to Espio, Vector, Charmy and Mighty. The group had made it a weekly routine to visit him at least three times during the month. That was how they knew he was in trouble. Everyone else seemed to slowly forget he even existed after the whole Meterex ordeal was done and over with.

That was 5 years ago. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge even Cream and Cheese. Though he was sure, that the little bunny would visit him if she was old enough to travel on her own. Shadow, had come to visit him every now and then, but it was dangerous for him to be around the echidna since he was on the run from G.U.N. Last time Knuckles had seen him was three months ago. Shadow and him became close friends when he fell from a crashing helicopter a couple of years back. Knuckles had saved him from drowning and the two had began to realize they had a lot in common. Despite them supposing to be enemies.

They had spent alot of time talking to one another. At first things were the usual "Get off my Island" or "You're healed so don't come back." routine, since Knuckles didn't exactly trust Shadow to begin with at all. But for some reason the hedgehog kept coming back. The first couple of times getting an earful from the hothead, but then eventually began to be welcomed there.

It wasn't as if Shadow caused any trouble for him. Actually, he made pretty decent company on the island for the guardian. Sometimes he even showed up on Knuckles worst days, and instead of being annoyed he'd be relieved there was someone to talk to. Knuckles may not look like the sensitive type, but sometimes his emotions could get the best of him. Just like his hotheaded stubbornness did as well. He blinked when a hand against his forehead interrupted his train of thought.

"Well your fever has definitely gone down. That's good." Espio whispered, removing his palm from Knuckles forehead. "How do you feel, Knuckles?"

"Better thanks to you." Knuckles gave his friend a small smile. "I really owe you one, Espio."

The chameleon smiled. "Well hey, what are comrades for." He said, removing the bandage around Knuckles knee and cleaning off the dried blood. "Your leg seems to had healed quickly. You can start walking around if you want to. Just don't go outside. You won't be able to run very fast or fight efficiently with an injured knee incase we are to come under attack, so I don't want you to get even more injured than you already are." Knuckles nodded scanning eyes over his leg. As much as he wanted to hurry and get back on his feet he knew not to argue with the lizard. Espio had far more skill when it came to bandaging and healing. He was always forward and blunt about the things he said. It was one of the reasons Knuckles liked talking to him; he appreciated it, cause it leveled out the other threes ridiculous behavior.

While he did appreciate having the them as friends, there was only so much child play he could stand.

"Alright."

"Oh and by the way. We got in contact with the others." A flinch.

"Others?" Knuckles asked suspiciously. "Who exactly?" Espio smiled.

"All of them. They all just got here and is downstairs waiting to see you." Knuckles frowned and looked at the door leading out of the bathroom. "If we're to get Angel Island back in the sky we're going to need all the help we can get, so-"

"What about Shadow? Is he here too?" Espio looked guilty at the first aid kit he was packing up.

"No. I'm afraid he was the only one we could not reach." Knuckles nodded, and slipped off of the bathroom sink counter.

"It's fine. Thanks anyway." He felt a hand be put on his shoulder, and looked up at his friend.

"Knuckles, I've known you for many years, and knowing you for this long has given me the chance to observe and learn what little I can about you; so pardon my rudeness if I am calling you out on something you wish to be left alone.." He visibly flinched. Espio softened his gaze and sternly whispered to his friend. "You don't have to tell the others, but you know if you need to, you can always talk to me about it. I keep your best interest in mind my friend. If needed be, you can always take the initiative to impose on me when you need too." Knuckles who'd been staring back at his friend, let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and nodded at the offer.

He turned his gaze away. "I appreciate it... but now is not the time. Maybe when the others leave; or maybe... I-I don't know." His brow narrowed, he was becoming frustrated with himself. "I just... I-... I'm not-" The hand on his good shoulder squeezed it in a comforting manner, quieting his scrambled thoughts that were frantically searching to a way to reply.

"You needn't force yourself. Whenever you are ready to do so, I will lend an ear." A weary sigh escaped the echidnas lips. This was all they could do for now. All he could do for now. And the other understood that. It made his appreciation for him grow tenfold.

"Thanks, Ez."

* * *

><p>"Ah ha! There he is!" Knuckles looked down at Vector the crazy crocodile who was currently wearing a neon pink apron, with a plate of food in his hand. Knuckles raised a curious brow.<p>

"Kiss the cook, Vector? Really?"

"Hey, yer know, everyone wants to get a taste of this reptile lovin." He said handing the plate to Knuckles, who gave him a thankful smile.

"Pash, yeah right. Name one? And while you're at it make sure they exist first." Mighty and Charmy began sniggering at their own joke.

"Hey shut ya traps! Ya forget, I'm big enough and strong enough to crush the both of yaz!"

"Yeah, but you're not fast enough or smart enough to catch us, blockhead!" Charmy said, flying away from Vectors flailing arms, yelling 'Na Na- Na Na Na!' The chameleon behind him let out a low unamused growl. They were going to make a mess again of the house if they kept that up.

He heard Espio behind him muttering how he was friends with a bunch of idiots, and couldn't help but lightly grin. Yeah... they were a bunch of idiots. But they managed to get a smile out of him none the less.

Why was it that when he seemed to hit his all time low, he felt himself appreciated these idiots much more than ever.

"Knuckles?" He heard a shy voice call him, from the other side of the room. He hadn't even bothered to look around yet, but when he turned that direction he felt himself freeze in place. Indeed like Espio had said, everyone was there, and boy did they look different. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese. They looked so... older. Life looks like it's been good to them so far. As always. Despite his bitter feelings towards them he was glad to see that none of them her injured or hurt.

The one who had called his name was . Amy looked much older now, her short quills had grown longer and reached till the middle of her back, while she was dressed in one of her favorite colors. She had on a red skirt with a white top along with some red heels on her feet; still as pretty as he remembered she was.

Cream had grown up quite a bit too, now reaching her teen years. She wore a dress similar to the one she always wore, except this one had more ruffles. Rouge was as beautifully seductive as she had always been. Her hair now long enough to put into a ponytail, with her black biker shorts resting tightly against her skin with her biker jacket that was currently zipped up. Tails had gotten much taller, than he last seen him and was wearing nothing but a simple white shirt and pair of black shorts. His little bang grew out and it looked like he developed out of his 10 year old look to an average 15 year old. Knuckles had no doubt that the brainiac was probably a lot more smarter than he use to be, soaking up knowledge like the sponge he was.

Sonic had stood out most in the group. _'As usual..' _ and was wearing a open blue and white hoodie. His quills looked even wilder than they've ever been, with his red shades pushed up over his ears. He'd grown too. Taller and more muscle mass than he had when he was younger. Knuckles remembered when he was scrawny and annoying. Probably still is annoying, and still sort of scrawny when you compared him to the echidna himself. What was he now... 22? Somewhere around that age. His old friends... or at least he thought they were his friends.

They all stared at him with looks of pity. He didn't like being pitied... however overlooking his own appearance in his head, he probably wasn't making such a good first impression. Least the worser of his wounds were covered. The last thing he wanted was a frantic Amy and Cream picking at him and trying to drag him to a hospital. Espio had done well on his own. He refused to go to any hospital.

Knuckles had came down in only a pair of brown sweat pants, and a thin white sleeveless hoody which he had zipped up at the moment. He had left his gloves and shoes upstairs since he had no need for them at the moment. Or at least he hoped. Knuckles looked as different as everyone else did. Taller, stronger, hair thicker and longer. But from the events that had happened within the past couple months, he probably looked tired and drained more than anything. The red echidna decided to break the awkward silence, and mutter a dull hello.

"Hey."

"Knuckles... hon what happened to you?" He looked at Rouge, who was staring at him with worry, her wings lifting up as if she was about to fly closer to him. He tensed and shook her head to tell her no. He didn't want Rouge to come near him and start picking at his clothes. It would just make things harder to keep them in the dark about what happened.

He just wanted to leave it be... and get his island back as soon as possible. They didn't need to know. None of them did.

"Alot, I guess." Knuckles walked the rest of the way down the stairs, putting the plate down on a night stand. He stood silently behind the couch, separating himself from all of them. He didn't want to get to close, and it seemed this couch was the best way to put some space between them. Sonic however, picked up on the distance his friend was trying to put between them, and immediately came walking towards the couch and around it. The echidna tensed even more.

"Knuckles." Was it just him or did Sonic sound more serious that he probably should had. "What's going on?" Knuckles felt slightly put off by how concerned and stern the blue hero sounded. As if he was a child who was keeping a secret from them. He wasn't no damn child.

"Tch. Like you really care." Sonic blinked as if he'd been stung by a shock gun.

"Of course we care! If we didn't care we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" Amy said defending them for the blue hero.

"I suppose so." He said giving them a bit of slack. She had a point, they wouldn't be here if they didn't care. He knew saying they didn't care was a bit much, especially since they showed they were worried about him... but his stubborn and broken pride still rebelled against any kind of thought that would make them seem welcome to stick their heads in his life. "That, or you could just be wondering why the chaos emeralds are acting haywire, since you all rely on them for nearly everything you do." A look of slight shock reflected off of Amy's and Tails face.

"You know about that?"

"The master emerald was destroyed. As you should know from our previous battles together, the master emerald keeps all the chaos emeralds power from becoming out of control. If it goes, the chaos emeralds start to mess up. I'm not stupid. I know how it works." He said quietly, not looking at any of them, just staring at the couch.

Tails walked forward and climbed on the couch, hopefully to get Knuckles attention. "Yes, we were curious on why the chaos emeralds weren't working, but we wanted to see you too. I mean, after we heard about what happened..." Knuckles eyes narrowed coldly.

"You've grown up quite a bit, haven't you Miles." The fox flinched at the use of his first name, and looked sadly at the distressed echidna.

"Don't call me that Knuckles... you know as my friend, you can just call me Tails."

"Am I your friend though?" He questioned.

"Of course you are!" Knuckles felt something attack his stomach, and froze when he realized who it was. Cream had decided to latch herself onto his waist. That wasn't a good move... he had to pull up all his strength just to keep himself from wincing. "You've always been our friend Mister Knuckles... we may have not seen each other in a while, but you'll always be our friend." Knuckles looked down at the teary eyed bunny who was hugging tightly to his waist. Damnit, she was going to cry wasn't she. Don't cry, the last thing he needed was a sobbing girl on stomach.

"Cream.."

"You don't want to be our friend anymore, Mister Knuckles?"

"T-Thats..." He sighed. "That's not the case."

"Then what is it?" His red hands untangled the girl from his waist gently, before backing away a step or two.

"It's not that... it's.. " He was stuttering, and knew he was slipping up; letting out a frustrated sigh he dug his hand into his dreads, rubbing his head nerovusly. "It's complicated..." The gang watched as purple eyes strained and flicked back and forth over the ground as if he was searching for an answer. He just couldn't come up with anything. He knew he felt betrayed, and forgotten because he felt like everyone just forgot about him, but he knew he couldn't stay mad about it. They had lives... just like he had. They had things to do, places to see, people to meet... much unlike he did. He couldn't blame them. He didn't blame them... but yet he couldn't help but let that fuel his determination to keep them distanced from him.

"Knuckles... bud?" Sonic took a step closer but this time the echidna didn't even acknowledge it. He just kept staring dazed at the floor.

_'They didn't know. They're not at fault. It's not their fault. It's mine.'_

**_'But it's not your fault either.'_**

_'When the hell did I absentmindedly become so reliant on them. I shouldn't had ever made friends if I was going to feel like this. Was this... was this feeling ever here before they decided to come into my life.'_

**_'You're only feel like this because you are hurt.'_**

_'I am hurt... why am I hurt. I shouldn't be hurt. I shouldn't be hurt by stupid feelings. I shouldn't be hurt by anything. I'm a guardian. Guardians dont feel pain... '_

**_'You can'-'_**

_'I'm weak... They made me weak. I can't let this happen again.'_

**_'Knuc-'_**

_'They have to stay out. They have to stay away from me. It's the only way. I can't... I can't do this. I-'_

"Knux?" Sonic had walked forward just enough to put his hand on his shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. This was something he always did when they were teens when he felt like his friend was stressing over something he couldn't voice out. Now they were grown men, but he was going to show him that nothing had changed and they were still friends just as close as they were when they were younger.

This might had worked... if the hedgehog didn't choose the wrong shoulder to squeeze. He was wounded in that area badly, so instead of looking up at the hedgehog he let out a sudden shriek of_ pain._ "Ah!"

Sonic reeled his hand back as if it was caught on fire. "W-What?! What happened? Did I hurt you-"

"Shut up!" Sonic flinched. "Shut up, I'm fine." He was nowhere near fine. His hand covered his wounded shoulder as he narrowed his eyes in pain. Espio had just stitched that back up... at this rate it was going to start bleeding again.

"Knux.." Sonic just wanted to help, Sonic was just trying to help... he knew this, but he still found himself stepping back.

"His shoulder is badly injured Sonic." Green eyes widened in shock and looked at the chameleon who came walking down the stairs to check Knuckles wound. Knuckles thought twice about stepping away from the chameleon, but as soon as his arm was grabbed he lost all will to and stayed put. Trying not to flinch as Espio pushed back his already short sleeve.

"Knux I'm sorry. I didn't know.." Sonic said stammering on his words as he did. "H-Here.. let me he-"

"Don't touch me." Sonic flinched as he backed away from him as told, holding his hands to his sides. There was guilt in Knuckles chest for being so cold to his friend- no.. no they weren't friends. He didn't have friends. He couldn't have...

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Knuckles go sit on the couch." His eyes jerked upward. The couch? He didn't want to sit near those guys. That would just make matters worst.

"I have legs. I can stand." Espio frowned but he was not getting ready to argue with the red head.

"Mister Knuckles, come sit down." Two smaller hands grabbed his own red one. "You'll feel better if you're not on your feet." She tugged on his hand asking him to come with her. As much as he wanted to say no... he'd be a pretty big jerk if he yanked his hand away and refused to go with her. Cream was a good kid... though he really did not want to sit where he was sure he'd be the center of attention.

Sighing, the echidna cautiously looked at the blue hedgehog, who still looked very guilty but moved out of his line of sight so he could see the couch. "Come on Knux... it's just a couch." He gave his friend a hesitant smile. "I'm sure they don't bite to bad." That actually made the side of his mouth twitch upward a little; and by the way the blue hedgehogs ears perked up he could tell he noticed it too.

With a defeated sigh, the echidna halted his backwards retreat and let the eager bunny tug him to the couch. He did his best to make sure he made eye contact with noone while being pulled along but knew that he wouldn't be able to do that the minute he sat down. He already regretted his decision of letting himself be tugged along by the girl.

Knuckles kept his eyes casted down to the floor, ignoring the throbbing pain that began to take over his shoulder and back the moment he seated himself. He didn't want to look at anyone... didn't want to hear anyone. His arm felt numb as did his chest, closing up as if he was being suffocated by the tension and itchy questions that wanted to be asked in the room. While the guardian was not the type to hide away from his problems... the thought of doing so seemed like heaven right now. The gang wasn't doing this to make him uncomfortable he knew... they were just worried, right?

But right now they were probably the last people he wanted to see... just the idea of him asking them for their help made his stomach clench in tight painful knots that made him want to keen over and groan.

And to top it all off, the only person who even dared to think about seeking comfort and security from was not here. He wasn't here... and it bothered Knuckles like no tomorrow. It was so strange... how someone he'd only became acquainted with two years ago would be the preferred company in a turn of events such as this one. He let out a depressed sigh, forgetting about the group of friends that surrounded him and flinched when he felt a pair of warm hands being placed on his knees; but didn't dare to think twice about looking up. However, the smell of expensive perfume attacked his nose instantly and he knew that the bat would not let him withdraw into himself while she was present.

"Knuckles." The urge to ignore her was strong... but he wouldn't disrespect her like that. He didn't have it in him to be rebellious right now. All he wanted to do was go back upstairs in solitude, and wait for them to go away.

But he knew she wasn't having any of that. So in response, he looked up and found himself staring into the sad teal eyes of Rouge the bat, who was kneeling in front of him in order to make eye contact with him.

"Does it hurt?" He was hesitant if he should answer that truthfully. However, he was never one to lie, and even if he denied being in pain he was sure that his outburst earlier had already given him away. So with a tired sigh, he nodded his head. "I thought as much... you look as if you're in a lot of pain." She smiled sadly. "Not something we see that often huh, tough guy?" The side of his lip quirked up. If she was trying to get him to loosen up then you could say she was slowly succeeding. At Least, until her next question. "Can I see?" Those shoulders drooped as if someone dropped a ton of weight on his back.

"...Why? Why would you want to see?" A question that held a heavy dose of confusion and uncertainty.

"You have a bad habit of brushing wounds off like they're nothing." She replied back. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm sure that goes for all of us." The echidna stayed quiet still staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Surely you know we wouldn't be here if it wasn't to make sure you were okay. You know we wouldn't do anything to make you feel worst Knuckles. You know us better than that."

"Do I?" He said thickly, glaring slightly at her, but still she did not back down.

"Knuckles... please?" The red echidna sighed, and looked away, letting himself fall back against the couch. There was no arguing with her. Not now especially. He didn't want to argue, all he wanted to do was sleep. So when her hand reached for the zipper of his hoodie and began to pull it down, he did nothing to stop her. Despite the fact that it made him incredibly uneasy. It made him feel awkward, being undressed by her, but if she wanted so badly to inspect his body then... so be it.

The first thing he felt was the chilled air attack his body, and slender fingers running over the surface if his chest accompanying it. He heard the pained groan tear from Rouges throat. It only made his refusal to look at her strengthen ten-fold.

"Knuckles... hon, have you seen yourself?" She said in a voice all but slightly shaken, her pitiful gaze following the flesh her fingers touched. It would had not been too bad if Knuckles only suffered minor injuries. But these were bad. He had stitches all across the right side of his chest and abdomen, holding together flesh that looked like it used to be a large slash. That one at least had stayed closed but it was still swollen and red, and looked as if it wanted to bleed out. Even if it was closed, it didn't looked like it was healing in the slightest.

"Of course I have. It's my body ain't it?"

The rest of his body besides being rough looking and a bit discolored in some places, was in no better condition. She could feel and almost see the whelps and torn flesh underneath her gloved fingers on other parts of his chest and abdomen. If she sunk her fingers deep enough into his fur she was sure they'd probably cause Knuckles more pain than good.

While his fur had grown back over enough to hide the wounds from a far, there was no denying that they were easy to see when observed from a close range.

Sonic had walked around the couch the second the bat had started to unzip the hoodie we wore. If he was worried before you could count him as being far past heavily concerned for his friends well being. Though at the same time he couldn't help but feel a bit... confused. Knuckles had been here for around three weeks, right? So why did his wounds look like they weren't showing signs of healing. He'd seen Knuckles get injured plenty of times in their younger days... the latter seemed to heal back up within a matter of days from even the worst of his injuries.

So why did these wounds still look fresh. To confirm his vision, Sonic looked towards the yellow fox on the couch. "Tails, you're seeing this right?"

A gentle hand on Knuckles back answered that question for him. "Yeah, I'm looking." Wide blue eyes looked at the echidna worriedly. "Do these wounds also still hurt Knuckles?" A sigh.

"They definitely don't feel good, I'll tell you that." It was meant to be sarcastic, but from the tired and weary tone his voice dropped to the other just sounded worn out.

"Sarcasm aside Knux, you do know ya wounds aren't healing right." That head turned back to look up at the worried green eyes that had suddenly appeared in front of him. If having Rouge fuss over him wasn't enough, having Sonic do the same thing was not going to end well. "Well do you."

He sighed. "Yeah, blue boy. I know." Sudden fingers to his neck made him flinch. Rouge quickly moved her hand away.

"Sorry. It hurts there too?" A red hand lifted to place protectively over his neck.

"Yeah. Mind stirring clear of my neck?"

"I know you hate for me to say this, bud." All attention was put on Sonic. "But I really think we should take you to a hospital."

..and _**there**_ it was. The words that made everything turn south. The echidna gave the blue hero a vigorous glare.

"Come again?" That glare was met with a worried look from the emerald eye'd hedgehog.

"You heard me." Crossing his arms he walked forward. "I know you don't like them very much, granted I don't think anyone does, but I really don't see any other option her-"

"Espio has been tending to me quite fine, for your information." He growled. "I don't need to go to a hospital."

A sigh. "Knux, don't make this harder than it has to be. I don't like hospitals either, but-"

"But nothing! I'm not going. That's that. End of story." Sonic frowned.

"_Knuckles..._"

"Don't Knuckles me! I'm not going!"

"Look, do you have to-"

"What's going on here?" The chameleon had come back down with the first aid kit in hand. He felt as if he'd come walking right into a soon to be fight. Which is exactly what it was about to be.

"They're trying to get me to go to a damn hospital! Tell them that I don't need to go to one, cause he's not listening to me."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't!" His voice boomed with anger as he stood up right from the couch. "And I am not going to one no matter what you say!"

"Knux, look at yourself for a minute will ya? You have to!"

"I won't."

A clench of teeth. "Yes you will, and so help me if I have to drag you there by your arm to get you there, believe me I will do it."

"No the hell you ain't!" He pushed himself back and over the back of the couch, landing heavily on his feet. The distance between them had returned. He cursed himself for feeling so relieved.

"You going behind the couch isn't going to help you." In a flash Sonic was right in front of him. "Fastest guy on Mobius, remember?"

"Gyah!" He backed up into Espio who caught himself from stumbling backwards onto the floor, by grabbing the fabric of Knuckles hoodie; also dropping the first aid kit he was holding in the process. The echidna turned his head around. "Sorry, Espio."

"No harm done, I'm fine." The chameleon blinked at the both of them. "Only a few minutes alone and the two of you are already fighting?"

Sonic frowned. "We're not fighting. Just having a disagreement."

"Tch, yeah sure. A disagreement. How bout this, try to take me anywhere I don't want to go and watch my fist decide to disagree with your head!"

"Stop trying to turn this into a fight!"

"I'm not trying to do anything! You're the one trying to boss me around! Who do you think you are to order me around like I should listen to you. I don't have to do anything you say!"

Sonic growled. This was getting nowhere. However before he could say anything else, a purple figure walked in between the both of them. Espio managed to maneuver himself around Knuckles so that he could put some distance between Sonic and the other.

"I know you mean well Sonic, and believe me I too think that Knuckles would probably be healing better and faster at a medical facility." Purple eyes widened. Espio agreed with them too?! "But if I may be clear, forcing him to go to one won't do any good for either of you. It's Knuckles decision to stay here and try to heal on his own and we must respect it."

He could almost rejoice at the fact that there was at least one person who listened to him.

"But it's a stupid decision." Sonic. Just hearing his voice made him growl.

"So what if it's stupid. Ever heard of minding your own business, Sonic? Or does that rule not apply to you?"

"What? I-" Those green eyes flashed angrily. "Stop trying to make me seem like the bad guy here! All I'm doing is trying to help you, and you're too busy being angry at me that you're not even paying attention to what kind of condition you're in! You are hurt!"

"Yeah, and what of it? Huh? What do you have to do with anything I'm dealing with? More importantly, why the hell are you even here?!"

"Why am I he- Why am I here?!" He scoffed. "I can't believe you're even asking me this question. I'm here because I was worried about you, and now seeing what kind of condition you are in, I AM worried about you! Why the hell would you even bother asking that?"

"I ain't askin you to worry, so what are you worrying for?"

"Because I freakin care about you! That's why!"

"Well stop it then! Stop fucking caring! What do you need to care for? What do any of you need to care for?!"

**"SHUT UP!" **

That angry outburst cut off anything either parties wanted to say. Even drawing the attention of the other three chaotix members in the kitchen who'd had been listening to the whole ordeal, but decided to peek their heads around at the shout of the fuming bat in the living room. Suddenly as if she'd been in between them the entire time, Rouge swiftly landed in front of the blue hedgehog and charged past Espio as if he wasn't even in her way, straight towards the stubborn guardian in front of her. Knuckles tensed and took a step back from her, but still kept his hard glare on his face.

"What are you doing bat girl-" _SLAP!_

That hit had let out a loud echo throughout the entire room. It wasn't hard enough to really do any serious harm to the guardian being someone with endurance that wasn't that far off from his strength, but it did catch him off guard and it did fucking hurt. Hopefully, hurt enough to smack a bit of sense into him. He didn't expect her to slap him. So when that hand collided with his face his head jerked to the side, his cheek slightly red from the swift assault. "Ow! What the hell-"

"Shut up! Just shut your stupid trap for once and listen to what we're telling you." Her hand snagged his chin with strength he'd forgotten she had and pulled his face down to look at her. "What do you mean what do we need to care for! What do I need to care for? Are you even listening to yourself? Do you not even realize the damage your words can inflict?"

That outburst surprised him as it did other people in the room. Rouge wasn't the type to lose her cool demeanor, despite having a bad temper herself. But he could sorta tell that his retort had hurt the other more than he thought. He almost felt guilty, and probably still would had if the bat didn't decide to continue yelling at him.

"The longer you sit here and try to heal on your own terms, the more time you're giving whoever these people are to find you. And what if they do huh?!" Knuckles blinked. "Have you ever even stopped to think what would happen if they managed to find your whereabouts before you're back in good shape? How are you going to protect yourself? How are you going to protect anyone!" Knuckles stared dumbfounded at the logic in her words. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about that scenario before. But thinking about the actual outcome of what would come to happen if he'd be overpowered again never truly hit him.

His fighting instinct he knew would automatically kick in. And he'd fight to the death if he must. But what if he was to fail again... death would never come to him he knew that. For they wanted their target alive, not deceased. What if his friends would be the ones to suffer that fate instead.

"That's right, think about it. Or better yet, instead of making you think about it, how about I just tell you what would happen." He looked back at her. "You will lose."

The deafening silence after that sentence was enough to make a ringing noise in his ear startup just to fill in the mute world around him. "You will lose... and you might die." Her anger had been replaced with fear. Not fear for herself but fear for the red creature in front of her. "Does that not mean anything to you?" His body froze.

Of course it meant something to him. But he would not say that. His stubborn pride refused to admit such a thing. But what he would admit, at least to himself was that his friends, if this were to happen the lives who would be most in danger, were the people who was around him. He was a danger to them... a danger who had been lingering for three weeks straight... and not even once did he consider the consequences of what would happen if he was found.

It was always a fight with him. A fight with himself, and a fight with his friends. It was always his automatic answer to everything. Fight back. Fight them off. Fight the pain. Fight till death.

...but don't ever lose.

Losing was out of the question. For if you lose, you die. His life, before Sonic and the others, was simple as that. You fight or you die. You fight and lose, you still die. Before he would never question if living that sort of lifestyle was okay. It didn't matter if it was okay, it was the only way. But now... now that there other peoples lives at stake, should he... should he still think that way? Could he still think that way?

"Knuckles." That hand moved be placed on his cheek, the same cheek that had been struck by that hand not but a minute ago. He tensed, and purple eyes re-locked their gaze with the teal ones in front of him. "Hon, let us help you. As much as I don't care for teamwork, you need our help. We can do this together, just like old times. All you have to do is trust us." For a minute there, his vision blurred out of focus.

"Trust you...?" Rouge nodded.

He absentmindedly leaned more of his cheek into her hand. She smiled and doubled her efforts in calming him down. With the way that hand was caressing his face, he almost wanted to go along with anything she said. Cause deep down inside, he wanted help. He knew he needed help... but he knew that he would not request it. He would not allow himself too.

"No..." The three in front of him eyes widened. Had they heard him correctly. Sonic could of swore with the way Rouge handled things she would of had him and reeled him in. Surely the echidna didn't just say 'no'.

"What do you mean no? Why? Why no?" He shook his head. "Knuckles for once just explain yourself to us. We won't know why unless to you te-"

"You don't have to know why." He cut her off and stood back up to his full height. "Just know that my answer is no. That's it." That was the end of it; because before she could say anything else Knuckles had slipped from her grasp and marched his way right back up the stairs. Part of him would be lying if he said he didn't regret leaving it at that. But it was how things had to be.

He didn't want their help. He didn't **need** their help. He could do this on his own. He'd be fine... just by himself.

Rouge didn't know what to do. Whether to be outraged or saddened. To be honest she felt a little of both. She had been trying to keep her temper in check, for causing a fight was not the best way to handle this particular touchy situation. But oh, was she **angry.**

"Knuckles! Wait a secon-" A hand on his shoulder stopped him and the door to the room upstairs slammed shut. Sonic looked at the chameleon who's hand stopped him.

"Give him time to come around Sonic. This is a lot for him to take on all at once." He said trying to reason with the bunch. "I'm sure after he's thought things over he will come back down. It's unreasonable to demand a definite answer for him now." His words seemed to calm down Rouge, who was seriously thinking about marching right after him, and dragging that stubborn hothead down by his dreads if she had to.

But she would not chase him around if he didn't want to be chased after. If what Espio said was true, then he'd come back down again, and they could finish what they started. "Fine." She swirled around and headed back to the living room couch where Cream and Tails were sitting on. "I'll wait. But while we wait, why don't you go up and see if that brainless knucklehead needs any help in fixing his shoulder. It's what you originally came down here for right?"

Though he knew her sudden angry attitude wasn't directed at him, he couldn't help but feel the sting of bitterness from her words. "Yes it was." He bent down to pick up the box he had dropped and removed his hand from Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, why not you go sit down and try to relax. Vector and the others was going to bring you guys something to eat while you were here, but it seems that the three have gotten distracted." Espio said casting a glance to the three that were peeking out from the kitchen.

"Oh uh, yeah! Right on it, Ez!" Giving a nod to the green crocodile he started to walk back up the stairs.

"Aren't you the boss Vector. Why are you suddenly reversing rolls on us." The armadillo pointed out.

"Shaddap and get in the kitchen. The both of yas."

"Don't act like the boss now!"

"I can act like I want! I am the boss!"

"Ha, you wish."

"Oh no.." _Clunk._

The sound of something dropping caught the crocs attention, and he looked back up the stairs at the purple lizard in front of the door. "What is it Ez?" Espio had dropped the first aid kid in his hand and was staring right into the room Knuckles had went into not too long ago. "Ez?"

The chameleon blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things and rushed into the room to double check that what he'd feared had not been true. Looking left and right, he didn't see sign of anyone in here. The only thing he caught a glimpse of was the window that had seemed to be pushed all the way open, at the far end of the wall.

Which only meant one thing. "He's gone."

* * *

><p>Knuckles was running. Running at not his fastest mind you, for his knee on his right leg was not in the best condition at the moment, and if anything made it much more painful to even keep up at the pace he had started. But yet alas, he refused to slow down.<p>

The last thing he wanted was to be dragged back into that suffocating house with all of them in there. The only person out of group who could truly catch him was Sonic, and it seemed he wasn't heading in his direction. Sonic's nose wasn't as good as his. He could smell the other going in a completely different direction he had ran too. He knew they'd coming chasing after him after finding out he'd left but he didn't think they'd find out so soon.

And despite being skilled fighters, the Chaotix wasn't fast enough to catch him when he's running at the fastest he could. He had to get away. Staying there was not an option for him anymore. He couldn't let his walls break while in the presence of all of them. He'd knew he'd eventually have to talk; and that was something that he did not want to do. Least not to them; and definitely not to no damn doctor.

He could handle this on his own. And do this on his own if he had too. This was his fight. Nobody elses.

**Noones.**

Knuckles kept running until he hit the edge of a calm lake, only then did did he slow down and come to a stop right at the shore of it. Many of his wounds had opened back up an were stinging with pain. His legs though covered by sweatpants felt cold and chilled. He could feel a familiar heat returning back to his face and neck, knowing it was the sign of fever. Espio was right... he wasn't ready to push his body this far yet. But the damage had been done... and now he had to face the consequences.

Fight the pain. Fight the pain.

Easier said than done. But it'd been done many many times before. He wouldn't let the lack of power from the Master Emerald affect him so drastically.

He walked slowly into the lake hopefully in an attempt to calm his aching muscles but it did not work. It only made him feel even more numb. He stopped walking when he was at least waist deep into the water; staring at his own reflection, as he stained it with his blood. Look at him... running away as if he was some coward. He was no coward, he was a guardian. Strong proud in all his might, yet despite being that he was also such a mess of suppressed emotions that he just felt like his chest was going to explode under all the pressure. He'd let his ancestors down... he'd let the living creatures on his island down. He let his friends down... he let himself down.

There was so much to try and cope with. The attack, the shattering of his emerald, the destroyed condition of the island, the shattered condition of his mind... the torture, the abuse, the _fear_**_._ **Violence was never something he was afraid of. Violence was his life. I'd been his life for as long as he could remember. The adrenaline rush and act of battle was something than ran strong through the very blood that ran through his veins. He could take on anything that was thrown his way... anything at all... or at least so he thought.

Never before had he felt so destroyed. Never before had he felt so less that he already was. Proud guardian of Angel Island. It's only protector and it's only survivor of a dead race long gone from this world... tossed and played around with as if he was an instrument of amusement. Treated as if he was nothing but a dirtied pet. It enraged him... it enraged him almost just as much as it _frightened_ him.

He was noones pet, or toy. Nor was the Master Emerald, or his island at that. He'd make sure those bastards knew that when he'd find them. Bringing Sonic and the others were out of the question. If he was to lose this fight he was going to face... he'd make sure he'd lose it alone. He sweared he'd make them pay for thinking they could get away from what they'd done.

Bunch of fucking pyschos that's what they were. One of them wanted to slaughter him, and on many occasions tried to. Another wanted to keep him, as if he was some pet to knock around. The other two however, wanted break him. Him!? They couldn't break him, noone can. He was unbreakable. Where their hatred spurred from he'd never know, nor did he want to. Just how long was he there... how many times did he pass out from pain? How many of the creatures had perished while he was being held captive by these bastards... and how much of his island was spared from being engulfed in flames. How much of his island did they steal away from him?

There was so much blood... all of it his own. There was so much pain... all of it his own as well. There was so much screaming... sounds coming from his mouth alone. The laughter, mocking and picking at his helplessness. Just the sound of it made his blood boil. He wanted to rip their tongues right out of their mouths. See if they'd be laughing then. He swore he'd get his island back and caste their bodies back into the unforgiving depths of the ocean beneath his feet.

But alas, what was done... could not be undone. And so he had to live with this shame and hide away. He had to live with this pain and hide away.

He didn't need help. He didn't need **noone. **

...and just then he began to re-open his eyes. When had he sunken underneath the small lake? He didn't remember. His legs must had finally given out on him, and caused him to sink into the water. He felt himself being pulled to the bottom by the small waves. His eye vision began to blur out, as he stared up at the surface. Is this what it felt like to die?

Cold... Numb... Silence..

_Darkness._

Those eyes hooded, as the heavy pressure of the water, slowly started to put him to sleep.

_'It wasn't supposed to end this way.'_

_**'I know Knuckles... I know.' **_

_'...I can't bring myself back up...' _

_**'No... no you can't.' **_

Those dark eyes slowly began to close. _'This is the end then.' _

Silence enveloped his mind. **_'...I am so sorry... I wish I could give you strength. But with the emerald...' _**

'_I know.. I know.' _And finally, a single tear escaped from his eyes, and immediately was washed away with the water submerging him. He'd made another foolish mistake. And this time... the payment for his mistake, was his life._ 'No one's coming to save me this time...' _

Though if he had kept his eyes open for a little longer, he would had seen the dark figure jumping in the water and swimming towards him from the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you guys are wondering who's the voice he was talking to, it was Tikal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello guys!** Yes this is a new chapter but I just wanted to inform you that this entire story has been **RE-WRITTEN,** for writing purposes. I've really been wanting to write a **sequel** to this story, but I felt like if I wrote a **sequel** I would have to rewrite the original one, for it was terrible. So please, if you'd be so kind, **go back to the first chapter** so you can read my explanation there and also read it from the beginning. If you want to that is. It would make a lot more sense of you did!

It got really really long, so I ended up having to split this story in two chapters.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Warning:** Lemon here, very long. Sorry for not putting start points and end points, but I didn't want to ruin the flow of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing he hadn't expected to feel after death... it was warmth. He hadn't expected to feel so warm and comfortable. Nor did he expect to even be able to open his eyes and see the moon again. Or breathe... or feel his own heart beating.<p>

...wait. His heart was beating. As if he didn't believe what he was feeling, his hand came up to run over his chest.

_'Am I... Am I still alive?' _Blinking dumbfoundedly he tilted his head to look down and noticed that his legs were bare, and he was wearing a piece of clothing that he hadn't put on before. It was warm, which he was grateful for since his body was freezing to near death. He quickly realized that whatever he was laying on, was moving. Their body heaving up and down with deep breaths.

Knuckles turned his head to see what he was laying and came in contact with a fluffy white chest. At first he was a bit confused... his blurry vision being the main cause of it; but as his vision began to clear the figure underneath him began to look more and more familiar. He recognized that patch of fur. Slowly, as much as his arms would let him; which wasn't that much mind you, his body felt so heavy it was almost akin to lifting a boulder! But still he managed to lift himself up just a bit, in order to get a look at the resting creature below him. And indeed it was exactly who he thought it'd be.

"Shadow..." He blinked in surprise when suddenly those crimson eyes squinted and slid open to stare right up back up at him. Shadow had removed his own jacket and placed it on Knuckles body in order to keep him warm. The clothes he had on previously were soaking wet and thrown over a tree branch to dry. So now he laid there, with the echidna comfortably placed on his front.

"Knuckles." He wasn't dreaming. He couldn't of been. The other sounded far to real for this to be a mere dream. He was alive, and so was the hedgehog he was laying on. Which means..

"You saved me." The hedgehog began to lift up.

"Are you hurt?" A slow shake of the head was his answer. Nothing could describe the utter amount of thankfulness he felt at the moment. He sighed in relief and let himself fall back onto Shadows shoulder. He didn't care if doing so made him seem needy, he needed the body heat right now. Besides, Shadow was one of the only people he could express this amount of vulnerability with; that and his torso felt like a great pillow at the moment. The hedgehog let the echidna relax against him and brought a hand up to run across his dreads.

He had heard all about what had happened from Espio when they managed to run into each other not but a couple days ago. He so happened to be heading towards Angel Island. Though when the island was nowhere to be spotted in the sky Shadow had became worried." Knuckles, are you injured?"

"I'm fine." He whispered quietly, his deep voice cracking a little. "I'm fine." Shadow frowned and ran his hand through those dreads as an attempt to calm him down.

"You are sure?" He could of swore he felt his heart leap out of his chest in panic when the guardian had turned his head to glance up at him. His eyes struggling to hold back tears waiting to be shed. This was the very first time Shadow had ever seen Knuckles on the verge of tears. It was a rare sight, for the echidna was not someone to display weakness in front of any living creature. But he knew that these tears that were still struggling to be kept from falling down his cheeks had been held in for far to long. "Go ahead. I don't mind." Knuckles felt a barrier between him and his emotions shatter... those eyes sliding back closed; his tears finally spilling over to fall down his cheeks.

He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know why he'd suddenly felt like crying... was it from relief that his life hadn't ended like he'd thought. Or was it because the other brought along a strong sense of security and peace that he felt his inner torment break his walls... for he felt that they'd been kept up long enough.

He'd rebuild him as soon as he was able to compose himself, but for now, just this once he'd let them fall. And fall hard they did.

Shadow held him firmly as the echidna cried silently in his arms. There were no needs for words. All they needed was to lay in each others arms. Something that was usually reserved for couples but right now he didn't care. Neither of them did. It was just nice to know that the other was there. That he wasn't alone... though he protested to wanting face this alone the entire time... after nearly dying due to the absence of any of his friends... he weren't so sure if this was something he could do by himself anymore. He was just grateful that it was Shadow who helped him and not Sonic or the others. After a few minutes, Knuckles had calmed down and was now just laying comfortingly against the dark hedgehogs chest. A comfortable silence had bestowed upon them, and it stayed like this for who knows how long.

His relaxed and slow breathing almost made Shadow think he'd fallen asleep against his chest. Though he wouldn't had minded, the other had been through alot these past weeks. Sleeping was always a problem when it came down to Knuckles, that much he knew. One couldn't imagine just how exhausted the echidna must had been for the past month. However, his theory was proven wrong, because as his hands shifted from his hair to his back, Knuckles tilted his head up to look at his friend.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed the smell of your blood." He blinked.

"My blood?" Shadow nodded. "How did you know it was my blood?"

"Well, in the two years we've developed our friendship we've sparred together so many times that I've gotten quite familiar with the smell of it. You're an echidna... the only echidna as far as I know. So your blood naturally smells a lot differently than other creatures." He grinned. " I could tell it was you from a mile away." Knuckles grinned back and then shifted a bit when Shadow decided to lay back down on the grass, pulling him on top of him. To say this kind of close intimacy wasn't strange would had been a lie. But he was no one to deny it at the moment. Having Shadow around actually gave him a peace of mind. Even if he did seem more affectionate than normally. "I missed you, Knuckles." He blinked, face reddening a bit from the blunt honesty of the statement. He'd been lying if he said he didn't miss the other too... but saying something like that was a bit... embarrassing.

"I could say the same." He blinked away his embarrassment. "You were away really long this time. Did something happen?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact it did. But it's nothing to be concerned about. Right now I'm more concerned about you." Knuckles blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Your island is not in the sky. You do know that right." A shaky breath was his answer. The echidna sunk the side of his face into that white fur.

"Yea, I know. It's going to be a lot to explain. So much has happened."

"I already know." Knuckles looked at him, surprised.

"Y-You do?" A nod was his answer.

"Espio told me everything." He blinked and pushed himself upright, so that he was sitting on Shadow's stomach.

"Everything?"

"Mnn. Yes everything." That wasn't good. While he didn't go into detail exactly what had happened on Angel Island, he knew Espio was not dumb. He treated his wounds after all. He didn't want Shadow to know he'd been overpowered.

Knuckles frowned. "He told me he didn't get in contact with you."

"I specifically asked him not to. I was going to surprise you tonight, but when I got there, everyone said you ran off. Sonic, Espio and Mighty are out looking for you right now." Shadow felt him tense.

"They shouldn't bother. I don't want to go back there."

"Knuckles.." The guardian raised a brow. "Noone here is your enemy." He said looking up at him. "I'm not your enemy." That seemed to only make him tense even more. No response was heard from him, and for awhile Shadow allowed for him to sit there silently, not uttering a word. He knew having Knuckles talk to him wouldn't be an easy task. But in all honesty, he didn't truly want the other to come clean if he didn't feel comfortable enough to do so. Whether he wanted to or not, Shadow already knew. So he wasn't going to force his friend to confirm what he was told.

"Knuckles, look at me." No response came from him. He sighed and frowned at the stubborn echidna. So instead of asking again, he tightened his arms around the other and rolled them over so that Knuckles was laying down, beneath him. Surprised at the sudden change of position, Knuckles was getting ready to bark angrily at him, but he was immediately silenced when he looked into the stern eyes of the person above him. "You don't have to worry about explaining anything if you don't wish to." He whispered. "I understand that there are some things that just cannot be put into words. So you needn't force yourself to find them just to tell me." That put a lot of the redheads worries aside. But there was still doubt in those eyes of his... Shadow planned to fix that. "And I hope you do know, that just because this happened doesn't mean I think any less of you. My respect and dedication to you as a friend has not changed, and will not change. You have my word."

Much to the hedgehogs relief, Knuckles stiff body immediately began to relax. Those words relieved him more that he would like to admit. This whole experience was new between the both of them. They've never got this close to each other before. So when Shadow had leaned down to place a light kiss on his forehead, he was a bit shocked. That blush seemed to rise back on his face again.

"Shadow... what are you-"

"Guardian." Knuckles blinked and kept his amethyst eyes locked on the one above him. "Try not to be hard on yourself. I know it must be hard to recover and heal since your emerald was destroyed." He nodded.

"Yeah... my wounds aren't healing as fast as they should."

"Mhm. Which is why you should be focusing on recovery yes?" He nodded and showed signs of wanting to get up into a sitting position. Shadow in response grabbed him and lifted them both upright. However, this made the guardians face only burn more red. For now he was sitting directly in Shadows lap.

"It's not like I haven't been."

"I know, I know. But I overheard from a certain chameleon that you were not healing properly." He frowned.

"Yeah...? What of it?" Shadow sighed.

"Knuckles, you yourself said you don't know how old your body may be." He shifted uncomfortably. "If the Master Emerald is also the power that keeps you healed and healthy, don't you think now that it's shattered your treatments are going to need a little bit more than stitching and bandaging." He huffed.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Medicine. Anti-biotics. Whatever it is normal mobians use to treat themselves, I don't know. I'm part andriod. You shouldn't be asking me." Knuckles let out a quiet chuckle of amusement.

That laughter brought a light smile to the hedgehogs face. "All I'm saying is, it would be wise for you to seek extra attention for those wounds that don't seem to be healing." His face scrunched up in distaste. "And as much as you know we both utterly dislike them, I think you should probably get yourself examined by an actual doctor." Knuckles face scrunched up as well.

"You're telling me to go to a hospital aren't you."

"I'm afraid so my friend." With a loud groan the echidna crossed his arms in a fit. "Think of it this way..." He blinked and looked back at Shadow quizzically. "The faster your body manages to heal, the quicker we can get to work on finding those so called 'Rouges' that attacked you." He smirked darkly. "And the quicker the find them the sooner we can repay them for their treatment of you and your island. It's only fair after all."

That managed to get that frown to turn into a sinister smile. "I'm guessing Sonic and the others ain't invited then?" A shake of the head.

"I'm afraid not. Their kind of company are best keeping the violence at the minimum. Something as vicious as what you and I are going to wouldn't be appropriate for your friends to see or take part in."

"Big kids only then?"

"That's how it's going to be."

"Great. I never liked baby-sitting."

"I figured that much." Another chuckle was his reward. However his laughter was caught short when he felt the hedgehogs hand slip under his chin. An unexpected caress that caught him a bit off guard. Purple eyes looked straight into the red irises that seemed to be scanning the area around his neck and shoulder.

"Shadow?" That hand under his chin slowly descended to his jaw and down to his shoulder, pushing the dreadlock covering the area behind his back. Knuckles couldn't help the slight wince his body made when his fingers ran across the still-healing wounds on his neck and shoulder. The same ones he himself had been looking at in the mirror not but a few hours ago. They were ugly wounds. Wounds that he couldn't wait to get rid off.

"Hnn."

"What?" Shadow frowned.

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, what is it?" He shook his head. "Look I know they're pretty ugly marks and gonna leave nasty scars but ya don't gotta stare at me like I'm growing a second head."

That grabbed the hedgehogs attention. "That is not the reason why I'm looking at you." Knuckles huffed, obviously waiting for an explanation. "They look as if they're still fresh. Do they not hurt?" He rolled his eyes.

"Of course they hurt. Why do you think that-" The second Shadow's head moved he froze in mid-sentence, for the next thing he felt was the others face being placed against his neck. "Uhh... what are yo-"

"I'm truly sorry, Knuckles." He frowned.

"S-Sorry? The hell are you sorry for-" Those arms wrapping warmly around him was what cut him off yet again. Shadow's face still pressed between the area of his neck and shoulder.

"I assume we have established our relationship to the point where we can title us being friends, have we not?" The echidna nodded. "But yet I was not here to aid you in a time where my assistance could had prevented this from happening."

Knuckles blinked, oh so that's what it was. Grinning slightly, he managed to slip his arms from underneath his chest to in order to pat the hedgehogs head. "Hey, it ain't nothin. Don't worry about it. I'm alright."

"Are you really?" His automatic reply was going to be yes... but then he thought it over. Was he really? He did almost ended up drowning himself not to long ago. Even if it was accidental, if he truly was alright that would not had happened. Hell he was lucky that Shadow had been able to track him down as well as he did or else he'd probably be nothing but a corpse sinking to the bottom of the lake by now. Not to mention... he ran away from his friends... _was he okay?_

Picking up that the echidna had begun to think it over himself, he tightened those arms around him just a bit. "I'm guessing that means you aren't exactly sure where you stand right now." As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. He wasn't sure where he stood right now. "But I suppose, what you really mean to say is that even if you aren't alright at this point in time, you eventually will be. Correct?"

He nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be okay." He deflated. "Eventually." That was all Shadow needed to hear.

"I know you will." Despite his claim for not needing anyone earlier, Shadow's confidence in him made his own confidence rise to the occasion. He would be okay... even if he wasn't at his best condition right now, he'd be alright; and will fix everything to get back to the way it was. No doubt about it.

In the midst of his, he didn't notice the faint smile that spread across Shadows lips. And before he knew it those lips had pressed firmly against his neck. Kissing the wound lightly in a loving sort of manner. Knuckles nearly jumped out of his skin.

"W-What are you doing?" No answer was given... all he did get was another soft kiss, this time higher and above that sore area which had been throbbing in pain not to long ago. Though at the moment, Knuckles was a bit too flustered to feel the pain. His eyes widened in shock, and nervously glanced sideways at the head buried into his shoulder. Shadow was laying kisses on his neck as if it was the most normal thing in the world to him. When it actually wasn't. "Shadow."

"Shh." He hushed him. Knuckles for a minute there wanted to retort with 'Don't you shush me', but instead he found himself quieting down as that hand moved forward to slip around his back. The redhead was confused at first, after all this type of touching was something incredibly new to the both of them. However, he felt that somewhere in between the awkwardness and unfamiliarity of it all, there was some type of comfort in the gestures that made him feel calmer... at the same time making his heart race.

Shadows lap was warm and comfortable, while his own body was still chilled to the bone, so he still faintly shivered every now and again as the cold started to leave his body. The first thing he felt was soft circling motions made by the hand that had been stationed on his back, soothing and rubbing the ache out of his sore muscles. His shoulder blades tensed at the action at first, however quickly slackened as the mollifying sensations overtook him.

It calmed him down immensely, easing the tension and stiffness out of his body. Despite being in an embarrassing intimate position with the other, he found himself relaxing into that hold. His shoulders slumping back down from the hunched position they'd taken.

The hedgehog lightly hummed in appreciation, as the echidna relaxed in his hold. The next hand moving to join the other one in the comforting rubdown on his back. That seemed to make his body melt more, his chin falling down to rest on a black furred shoulder. It may had been just a simple backrub to outside parties, if there were any, but it felt so very nice. He barely even noticed the kisses that were being left on his shoulder. They weren't nearly a bother to him, light as they were.

This type of close contact surprisingly didn't seem to be something that Knuckles minded anymore. He didn't mind it at all actually. After the past month full of rough and gruff, to have someone that was willing to take all this tension away felt like heaven. Though was that okay? He was in no position to let his guard down. They could be attacked any minute and he knew if they were as distracted as they were now they'd both be goners. But none of that seemed to matter.

He trusted Shadow to-

...wait. He trusted?

That thought caught him off guard, and his half lidded eyes opened back up. At the sudden realization that... he actually did trust Shadow to an extent. Why could he admit that so easily but yet not find it in himself to be able to trust his other friends. Was it because of the long gap of years they didn't speak to each other? Or was it really because-

"Mnnn." That was a weird noise. Where did it come from?

...wait a minute. Did- did that come from him? "You are enjoying this, I presume?" A blink. If Shadow didn't make that noise then it definitely must had came from him. One of his hands had slipped underneath the echidna's dreads and were now massaging at his head in the most sensual way possible. He didn't know his head was a soft spot for him. Every creature had one but he assumed that he wasn't just like every creature, for he'd never felt that kind of reaction when he touched his own scalp.

Then again, he supposed it was different when it was someone else we was doing it. His head lolled back to rest against that hand, seeking more of that warmth that filled his chest and tingled at his senses. The action made Shadow faintly grin as he pulled his head back away from his neck. It seemed he made a correct decision when it came to caressing the area beneath his spines. Though he didn't say anything, the way his lips were parted to breath in calm and slow breaths accompanied by the closing of his eyes told him that the other was in bliss. That was what he was aiming for.

"Knuckles." Those purple eyes slid back open, half way enough for him to give the other his attention, but not enough to become distracted from the hands on his back and scalp.

"Hmm?" Shadow grinned faintly.

"I would like to give you something. Something that I have been wanting to give you for... quite some time now." That caused Knuckles to narrow his brow in confusion.

"Something? Like what...?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you." The echidna was weary with that response. But he knew Shadow wouldn't bring any harm to him. So he didn't see why not. Perhaps if his mind wasn't clouded with such blissful sensations at the moment he wouldn't had been so compliant. But the thought of denying anything had long left him.

However, when he felt Shadow's thumb brush lightly against his bottom lip he became a bit alarmed. What was his finger doing near his-

Before he could finish that train of thought a pair of warm lips abruptly covered his own. Knuckles froze instantly. His eyes widened in confusion as they looked at the hedgehog who was kissing his lips. Claiming them as if they were his to take. Shadow... Shadow was kissing him? He was kissing him. Why was he kissing him?! If that didn't make his face burn red he wasn't sure what did. But those lips were gentle and asking, asking to permission to stay there; asking for permission to deepen their liplock. Knuckles did not know what to do... or how to respond to these advances. His instincts strongly told him to push off the ebony hedgehog off immediately. They weren't lovers... nor were they in a relationship, so why would he even think about kissing him all of a sudden, out of the blue like that.

However... there was something there that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A foreign feeling to him that made him antsy but at the same time... terribly curious. There was a warm feeling in his chest, a fluttery feeling that told him to embrace the gentle kisses Shadow was offering instead of pushing him away. As strange of kisses as they were... it brought a new sensation to his body that he hadn't felt before. But if there was anything he knew it felt awfully nice.

Shadow had begun to regret kissing him so suddenly. Though in his own mind the moment had been perfect, and was definitely not one to be wasted. He tried to pour all his emotion into that one simple kiss, but part of him knew that just one kiss wasn't nearly enough to express the desire he held for the other creature. And it wasn't just the desire of having his body... no it was the desire of just having him. Him at this close level of intimacy and passion... it was unlike anything he'd ever imagined it could be. However, the other still had not yet responded; which did nothing to ease the guilt that pooled in his stomach.

Though just when he was about to withdraw from the kiss, he felt Knuckles hands suddenly run over his chest and onto his shoulders; firmly grabbing in a grip so tight he was sure his flesh would bruise. His strong hold shocked the ebony hedgehog for he didn't expect Knuckles to decide respond to his advances after stalling for such a long time; however he didn't dare voice a complaint. Nor did he have any.

His response was two arms wrapping fully around the echidna's waist to squeeze him to his body with just as much strength, bringing him as close as he could. Stomach to stomach; chest to chest. Though Knuckles body was still rather cold, it did nothing to deter him from his goal of bringing them as close as possible. Their bodies would eventually radiate a heat that would last for hours on end, if they'd managed to take it that far. There was no rush for Shadow was not eager to simply claim the other as his own. No he wanted to savoir this gentle but firm addictive kiss in the very moments it was happening. When Knuckles began trying to kiss him back, he couldn't help but chuckle mentally at the effort. Confused and unsure lips beginning to move against his own, not sure what direction to push or pull in. Not certain whether he should press his lips more onto his or pull them away.

Shadow decided to make the decision easier for him. He retracted from the kiss just by an inch, just to replace his lips against the others yet again, fitting them together almost perfectly. That gave the echidna more of an idea of what to do, for the next time he tried to respond a low groan of pleasure was his reward.

Now he knew that sound did not come from him. Instead it came from the ebony hedgehog holding his body. It was a sound he had not heard come from the other before, and sure enough did he like it all to well. Shadow stared down into the half lidded eyes of the man in front of him and slowly tilted his head so that they could get a much better angle if so was possible. Knuckles shut his eyes the moment he began pushing his lips back against his, making him groan into this kiss they shared. The kiss he was beginning to very much enjoy. Red arms moved from his shoulders and went to wrap fully around the hedgehogs neck.

As soon as he settled, he felt the dark furred being come alive from under him; shifting his legs so that the one on his lap could sit more comfortably. His tongue was itching to slip past those lips and further deepen their lip lock. But he decided to just take it one kiss at a time. However, that did not stop a wandering hand from slipping down and lightly touching that rather long and bent tail of his. Soon as he did so, Knuckles jolted in his arms.

"Mnnn.." There was that sound again. That quiet moan that seemed to escape his lips for the second time. Oh, what a surprise. He'd assumed that most creatures were most sensitive at their tails, but Shadow had never tested this with the guardian before. He was very pleased with the outcome of this discovery. So of course, his hand began to rub along that tail in long stroking motions. He felt the echidna shiver delightfully in his arms.

Knuckles didn't expect for that hand to move there. He was a bit alarmed when his hand began to slide down to his rear. However the light strokes on his tail introduced a whole new feeling... almost a tickling sensation but at the same time it sent pleasurable shivers up his spine. It was hard to describe. Though it felt so damn nice. He felt an almost cat-like purr rising in his throat just from the action alone. His lips had begun moving on their own, and started pressing back against Shadow who was taking the moment to remember every small moan and shiver that was gifted to him.

A choked groan managed to get caught in his throat when Knuckles began to respond much more avid than before, their kiss beginning to suck the air out of both of their lungs. If Shadow thought that was arousing, then he was going to love what the redhead was going to do next; because suddenly that body began to gently start rocking against his own, causing their groins to lightly brush against each other. This time oh did he moan, the way the echidna was moving his hips caused far more pleasure from the waist down. There rose a heat that had not been present before, for the movement caused a delightful friction to form in between their bodies. A friction that made the hedgehog desire more.

Did Knuckles even have any idea what he was doing? He guessed not, cause the others eyes were shut closed, and his body was moving in a way that resembled it was going off pure instinct instead of experienced practice. He was still supplying blissful shivers each and every time his hand stroked against that tail.

However, upsettingly so it was starting to get hard to breath. They had been in this lip lock for who knows how long, but both wanted to stick it out until there was no air left to breathe. And it seemed like that time was now. With a heavy breath Shadow regrettably pulled his lips off the others, in-taking as much air as he could in a calm and cool demeanor. Where on Knuckles behalf, he was panting short breaths as if he had run a marathon.

His lips tingled being released from such warmth, so much that his tongue had darted out to lick over them. He was no longer cold for his body felt as if it had been heated from the very core, no longer feeling strange to be sitting in the lap of another man. Now... now he was just unsure what to do with... well this. His mind had fogged out during their kisses and touches, and he was brought to a level of pleasure he'd not personally experienced before. Though he knew he definitely liked it, if he could not tell by the faint rocking of his hips. And now that he had the chance to pull what pieces of his mind that were still able to properly function under the succulent pressure of the heat that was engulfing his body... dare he say that despite all that he could not help but feel slightly uncertain.

For awhile they just sat there staring at each other. One of them trying to find a way to voice the uncertainty causing the knots in his gut. The other eagerly waiting for him to give permission so that he could kiss him again. Chaos knows how badly he wanted to...

"What..." Shadow made sure to give him his full attention, preparing himself for whatever the other would say, even if it was flat out rejection or resentment. Though he had a feeling it wasn't going to be any of the sort. He knew the guardian had enjoyed this newfound intimacy just as much as he did, so if there was anything the other was going to say... it was most likely going to be a question. "What-" Another breath. "What does this... make us?"

A slow confused blink was his response at first, and his hand lightly stroked at that tail again. "I'm not quite sure if I understand your question." Knuckles bit on his lip to prevent himself from making an embarrassing sounds.

"F-Friends don't do these kind of things... do they?" Shadow narrowed his brow in thought. He'd never considered asking himself that before.

"No... no I suppose they do not." Things got quiet again, for Knuckles was unsure where exactly to go with that. The knots in his stomach were twisting around and all he truly wanted was for them to go away. But he had still not had a proper answer to his question.

"So..." The hedgehog looked back at him. "So what exactly does... **this** make us?" He thought about it for a second. He was tempted to say this made them lovers... but he felt that would be a bit to cliche for Knuckles taste, and his own. This was very new to them, to early to be labeled as lovers. Then suddenly a light grin spread across his face.

"I suppose this makes us... more than friends." The guardian flushed a bright red color on his cheeks.

"More... more than friends?"

"Yes." His red eyes looked expectantly into those amethyst orbs, that shone of uncertainty and eagerness. "More than friends." He confirmed for him. "Does that settle well with you, guardian?"

Knuckles blinked nervously. They were more than friends now? That... was that a good thing? If this meant they were more than friends... then that means this intimacy they were sharing, wasn't just a one time thing. It was permanent. Least as long as he allowed it right? Shadow wasn't exactly forcing him to make a choice. He was patiently waiting for his decision as if what he thought meant the utter world to him. It flattered him really... So right now that meant, if he said yes, this intimacy would continue and would be given a chance to grow so much stronger that it already seemed to be. They'd be able to kiss and get close again.. just like this. As many times as they wanted. However, if he said no... things would probably turn down a much different path. Though he was sure if he did choose to reject him, then Shadow would respect his wishes and back off of him completely.

So now the real question was... which of the two did he want to happen. The answer, even though obvious still made him a bit on edge; however once he made up his mind there was no going back for either of them.

Exhaling nervously, he let out breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding before nodding his head. "Yeah... yeah I think it does." The other didn't look to convinced. His hand moved to settle under Knuckles chin and he lifted his head up to meet his gaze.

"You sound unsure... are you certain that this is something you want?" Part of him thought the other would back out of his decision when given the chance too. However, his worries were put aside when the redhead gave him a more confident looking grin.

"Well, even if I'm not certain, I think you can help me with my trepidation in my decision, ain't that right?"

Shadow smirked smugly.

"I believe I can."

After that, Knuckles found himself pulled into another heated kiss. Those lips crushed his own with a passion he didn't know the other was capable of. The guardian did nothing to disappoint however, he responded back with just as much eagerness if not more than he had before. Those arms tightened around his neck and dug into the depths of his quills, wild as they were.

That heat was increasing... and so was the intensity of their kiss, causing small audible moans to be let out against his lips; and Shadow swallowed every single one of those moans as if it was the fire he thrived off of. Then suddenly, those hands that were securing him had sprung back to life, the fingers still wrapped around his tail began to rub the appendage in long sensual strokes, much stronger than before. It tore a deep gasp from Knuckles mouth, the echidna no longer weary of the sounds he made. All that was on his mind was the scorching heat beginning to rise between his legs; he was aching to be touched there. But all good things must wait to be given the attention they deserve.

Taking advantage of Knuckles sudden gasp the hedgehog decided it was good time to deepen their kiss even further. Holding the back of his head Shadow slipped his tongue between those parted lips and fit his mouth perfectly against his; and oh did he moan. Tasting the inside of his mouth was electrifying.

They were intoxicating each other, bit by bit, the rocking of their hips returning as their kiss got wetter and messier. With a moan the echidna decided to let himself fall back onto the grass behind them, pulling the hedgehog with him as he did to keep their lips together. It caught Shadow off guard for a moment there, but he wasted no time in re-situating himself between the legs of the one beneath him; and as soon as their groins managed to mesh together, they moaned into their kiss.

An emptiness that he wasn't aware that dwelled within his chest was being melted away by the intense heat rising from their bodies. It was only a matter of time before they could start to smell the arousal emitting off of them. Shadow thrusting his tongue in and out of Knuckles mouth, kissing him deeper; he groaned in satisfaction when he felt him respond just as lustfully to him as he was to the latter. The guardian felt like as if he'd been injected with a strong drug, for his senses were so overtaken with need and arousal he could barely even see straight anymore.

That fogged mind only became even more intense when Shadow purposely crushed their groins together again. This time Knuckles gasped in pleasure and rocked his hips so that he could fit them perfectly against the one above him. But there was something missing...

As much as he enjoyed these teasing touches, his body yearned for something more. He didn't want the light touches here and there anymore. He wanted to feel what pleasure the other could bring him full on. And before his better judgement got the best of him, the guardian muttered his name against the hedgehogs lips. "Shadow."

"Hmm?" Those eyes opened back up to look down at the creature below him. "What is it-ahna-" He gasped mid sentence when he felt those hips arch up to collide against his, the hands in his quills tightening and sinking till they reached his scalp. Though part of him knew Knuckles was not doing this to be rough, he wanted something. And Shadow believed he knew exactly what he was asking for.

"I see." Without warning that hand slid from his hip and in between the legs of the echidna underneath him, his hand cupping that nicely sized bulge that was poking from his sheath "This is what you want, hmm."

"Mnnn!" That loud moan was his answer. He didn't know why but just touching that area made his vision blur before his eyes. His head lolled to the side as that hand rubbed up and down his growing arousal. Yes that was exactly what he wanted. That hand alone did wonders to his hypersensitive senses.

"Do you enjoy what I do to you, Knuckles?" An eager nod of his head was his answer. He smirked triumphantly. "Well, then I'm sure you are going to enjoy this as well." A gentle squeeze at his pouch made the hard arousal straining against his sheath pop right out. He gasped, the first thing his stiff member felt was the cold air around them, then suddenly warm gloved fingers wrapped around him and gave the hard on one long and sensuous stroke.

If that didn't feel good he wasn't sure what did. "S-Shit." The sparks of pleasure that went up his spine made his head spin. His body, all new to all these different variations of bliss was starting to overheat. There was warmth rising all over his face and groin, if he wasn't feeling so good he probably would had thought he was coming down with another fever.

Knuckles gasped as his length was suddenly squeezed tightly by that hand and Shadow leaned down to him for another kiss. A kiss he was quite eager to give. When he began to pump his hand up and down it caused the guardian to practically melt against his lips. His own red ones moving from those dark spines so venture curiously down his back and sides. It earned him a appreciative moan from the hedgehog... but that wasn't quite enough. Knuckles was interested in hearing more of the sounds the lifeform could make. So sneakily, his let his fingers travel downward to that short black tail resting at the end of his spine; and as soon as it was in reach he grabbed that appendage firmly in his hand.

"Mffft!" He moaned against his lips. Knuckles could tell that the other wasn't expecting that of all things. He felt a small burst of pride sore through his very core and immediately began a sensual investigation of the tail between his fingers. Copying Shadows previous movements on his own tail, his thumb began to rub up and down the upside of his tail, while the rest of his fingers worked underneath it. Oh the shiver that shook his body felt good against his.

The dark furred creature couldn't help the response that his body gave off. His tail was so short he didn't truly expect Knuckles to tear such a strong reaction from him that easily. Obviously, he'd been proven wrong. His quills stood up on end as that black tail was played with, intense crimson eyes staring into a mixture of smokey violet and black. It wasn't before long till Shadow felt his own arousal start to strain out of his sheath, and Knuckles caught sight of it almost instantly.

"Mnnn." A smug appreciative moan was made as the hedgehog began to melt on top of him, lips leaving kisses and bites along his jaw and neck. Though in his moment of bliss he didn't dare ignore the needs of his lover beneath him. That hand doubled in its efforts to bring the other pleasure and began pumping that length harder, the kind of touches Knuckles did want since he knew he'd grown tired of teasing. Shadow was heightening his pleasure to a new peak, and the guardian all but arched his hips into that hand.

Watching the way his body arched into his hand, the hedgehog couldn't help but stare appreciatively. Despite being still partially wounded Knuckles still gave their current intimacy his all. Stretching his scarred body out all for him to see. A pinch of concern tugged at the back of his mind, for the stretching allowed him to see wounds that had been naked to the eye before. He was hurt this badly? Part of him felt guilty for luring the other into such activities that required an excessive amount of moving and effort. Though he knew if the other truly did not want to finish what they'd started, he'd be floored in a matter of minutes.

Instead he was responding healthily, trying to give just as much as he was taking; trying to make him feel good just as much in return. It made a strange feeling of possessive pride run through his being; and he wanted nothing but to reward him for his efforts.

"Hnnn, Knuckles." He all but purred the name out from his lips, still kissing and nipping at the good side of his neck. "I'd like to give you something you might like." That brow rose.

"Again?" He asked. "What is it?" His breath was just the slightest bit airy from trying to hold back his moans long enough to answer. Violet eyes darted over to the face in his neck as he began to move slowly to his chest, kissing the guardian mark that wrapped around his collar. His tongue lapped at his chest and brushed against the hidden nipples that lied there. The sheer sultriness of the act made Knuckles bite his lip as he watched the other continue his onslaught on his body, kissing all the way down his chest; those lips leaving a hot invisible trail down to his abdomen. Soon the hand that held his black tail captive had to move.

Not once did Knuckles eyes leave his and he watched the hedgehog get lower and lower. All the way down till he was faced right in front of his- "Ahh!" To say that was something he did not expect would had been correct. The second that tongue ran across his length he knew he was going to be done for before they even truly started. His head fell back against the ground with a loud thunk, eyes shutting in the pure bliss that was being delivered to him.

Shadow inhaled the reaction for it fueled his fire and he began to give the length stronger laps from his tongue, licking around the head where he assumed he was most sensitive at. Cause every time his tongue touched that spot the echidnas hips would tremble and shake beneath him. He hummed against the length just to test out his response. That pulled in delicious results.

"Shadow..." A moan of his name was made and he darted his eyes back up to watch as he became undone beneath him, mouth breathing in short breaths as he closed his eyes halfway shut. Knuckles face flushed a vibrant red, though in pleasure the fact that there was someone putting their mouth down there was still a new one. Embarrassed as he felt, he couldn't help want more of that attention, the pooling heat around his groin had doubled ten-fold. He was suffocating, oh but never did he figure that being suffocated like this could feel so good.

Shadow smirked against the length and let his tongue wrap around it again, pleased with the reactions he got from his hotheaded lover. That red hand that was resting in his quills decided to move to the top of his head, curling loosely around a pointed ear.

That only made the other moan against his length again, and this time instead of licking the thick shaft in his hand he slid his mouth over the top of it and sucked. "Oh my- fuck.." He'd forgotten what the hell these things were called, but god did they feel amazing. He could barely get his words out, choked as they were. "Gotdamnit, Shadow.. ahhn!"

The other groaning around his length made such pleasurable vibrations that rocked his very core. Soon enough that hand unwrapped around his length and decided to intertwine with the stray hand laying against Knuckles side. The other hand, firmly grabbed a red thigh and tugged his body downward, so that his mouth could take him in more.

Despite his better judgement, Knuckles whimpered as his body burned with such intense desire, he couldn't even hold back any of his noises anymore. Embarrassing or not. His hips rolled into Shadows mouth, trying to get as much as that heat as he possibly could, no longer able to keep his eyes open to witness just what the other was doing. All he knew was that he wanted more.

The noisy sounds his mouth was making around his arousal was doing nothing for the redness of his face. That head moving up and down his length sucking and occasionally slurping for all he was worth. If the sight of it wasn't enough to drive him mad then the sound of it definitely did. However when he felt something rising in his lower areas he quickly tried to retract his hips backwards.

"Shadow. W-Wait. Hold up." At his request, he lifted his head up from between his legs and let the hard on slip from his lips, letting it bounce back to lay against the flat of his stomach. He looked up at his panting lover who was trying to calm himself down before he ended up being on verge to release. The way his lip was locked in between his teeth made the hedgehog smirk triumphantly.

"What's wrong? Getting too riled up guardian?" A watery glare was his answer.

"Shut up and come here." He really didn't need to ask, partially because the hand around his ear had dug into his quills again, and he ended up being pulled back up anyway by that strong arm. Knuckles locked their lips together the moment he was close enough to do so, head hitting the ground again with a heavy thunk.

This kiss seemed much messier, and needier than the first ones. Their tongues were clashing at each other in their mouths, making loud noises that hadn't been made in the others. It must had been because he worked the other up like that, for the guardian got far more expressive with what he wanted from the hedgehog. His eagerness lighted his own sexual flame that was burning to take this to the next level; and he did exactly that.

Pulling out of their liplock, he put a hand on Knuckles chest to keep him placed on the floor, standing up on his knees between those spread legs of his. A pleased groan vibrated at the back of his throat, now the other was now laid out for him to see; his hand running sensually down his chest once he was sure the echidna was not going to move. Now it was time to ask his question, for he refused to go any further without knowing this was something that he wanted.

"Knuckles." The said being looked up at him, responding to the call of his name.

"Hmm?"

"You do know where our activities are eventually going to lead to right?" At the question, the lustful fog that had been clouding his eyes seemed to flicker away, just for the moment. He glanced down and peeped at the position they had gotten too. Shadow sitting in between his spread bent legs, his length out and heavily hovering over his own leaking appendage. It was clear that they had gone far past what he'd expected. What either of them expected.

"Yeah..." There was uncertainty there again. Not that Shadow blamed him for being concerned, he had a right to be. They were getting close to dangerous waters, and he wasn't going to pull him into them if he was having second thoughts about this. So leaning down he gave one of those red thighs a soft kiss.

"And you do know what we're going to end up doing if we decide to continue further, yes?" Knuckles bit his lip nervously and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I know" At that Shadow gave him a faint smile.

"Would you like for us to stop here?"

"N-No. I'm fine." The look on Shadows face caused him to blush. "Really, I am."

The hedgehog was shocked, very actually. He had expected him to say yes and take the chance to end things where they were. He could see the other was nervous if not a bit fearful of what was to happen next. So why wasn't he-

As if something hit him, a frown spread across his tan muzzle. Releasing that leg, Shadow briskly crawled back over Knuckles faster than his eyes could follow. Crimson eyes glared into the unsettled ones beneath him, and narrowed suspiciously. "Be honest Knuckles."

"W-What?" His frown deepened.

"You heard me."

"Wha-but I am! I am being honest with you." Shadow didn't look convinced but the hardened glare that had been present seemed to shift from his face. Knuckles own eyes were looking down at their intertwined groins. There was apprehension in his eyes... almost clear as day. He couldn't hide it from him. However along with that uncertainty and fear... there was also courage and determination; accompanied by the heavy lust he had been building up the entire time. But not enough to let it speak for him. "I'm..." He swallowed. "I'm not going to lie about... something this important you know; especially not to you. I mean, this is my body we're talking about here."

He looked back up, a nervous grin plastered on his face. Shadow's frown melted away. "I know you wouldn't... I am just concerned. You are still wounded after all, and this is all a very sudden thing to process."

"I'm fine. Really." He seemed more confident this time he said it. "My body can handle it. And... well I don't know about you but... I haven't exactly been complaining the entire time since we started." Shadow grinned.

"Well your mouth was rather preoccupied with other pleasant things for you to even get the chance too." Those cheeks reddened and his jerked his head away.

"S-Shouldn't that be my line." Shadow chuckled, and moved forward to place a kiss on his blushing cheek.

"I suppose so." And tilted his head so that he could kiss the side of Knuckles lips, almost as if he was asking for a kiss. Responsively the echidna turned his head back around so that he could answer his silent question, and receive that kiss full on; eyes sliding shut in the bliss their re-locked lips gave him. Hnn, if he wasn't sure now he was definitely not going to regret saying yes, as much as he'd probably regret saying no. Just one kiss was enough to bring the burning desire in his chest back to aflame, melting away a lot of the sudden apprehension that had taken place there.

"Shadow..."

"Are you sure?" He looked into the others eyes. "Are you positive this is something you want to do, now? We can always wait till later. I will not mind." A confident shake of his head was his answer as he whispered back.

"No, I'm sure." Another kiss. "I don't like waiting. I want to do this." As if to encourage the other his hips rolled their arousals together, causing a sudden moan to erupt from the both of them. He grinned. "So you best come at me with your A game. I know a lot of your tricks already, so I might be hard to impress."

He smirked back. "I spy a challenge." Red fingers gripped his chest fur.

"So then accept it."

He couldn't had been given a better answer. Their lips mushed together for what it seemed like the hundredth time when Knuckles yanked him forward pull him into a kiss. Shadow nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip teasingly before running his tongue over both of his lips. He eagerly parted his lips for that tongue and moaned as it invaded his mouth yet again, sending euphoric waves of pleasure straight to his head; making him feel dizzy.

He pulled back to breathe, but as he did so he felt the others hand begin to untangle his fingers out of that patch of chest fur. He watched curiously as his fingers were grabbed and being led towards Shadows face, those lips kissing the rough knuckles on the back of his hand, and turning it over to lay kisses on his palm as well. Knuckles cheeks burned a bright red; and did nothing to calm the rapid beating of his heart. He breathed in a sharp gasp when he saw Shadow take his fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, coating them with saliva.

Oh the sight sent pleasure straight down to his groin, and he absentmindedly began to part-take in the act; his fingers started to move back and forth in that mouth, biting his lip as he felt that tongue swirl around his digits. He didn't know it would be possible to be turned on by such a thing. But yet here he was getting hot and bothered over his fingers being played with by an eager tongue.

...yet there was a bit of confusion that lingered in his mind. Why exactly was he sucking on his fingers? "What are you doing?"

His hand was pulled away from that mouth, so that he could provide an answer. "Helping prepare you." His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Prepare me?"

"Yes." Shadow nodded. "Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to be able to do so myself." He smirked. "But... like I mentioned earlier, this was very unexpected and I am not as prepared for this evening as I should be. My nails are too sharp at the moment to prepare you for this... so-" He kissed the back of Knuckles hands. "I want you to prepare yourself for me." Knuckles swore if his cheeks weren't red now they were going to be. He was going to be putting his own fingers in himself?! What?!

Shadow pushed against Knuckles chest to lay completely flat on his back with his knees bent and feet firmly on the ground; gently nudging his legs open in order to get a better look of the main target beneath his length. He groaned appreciatively and ran a finger over the others entrance. That caused the body beneath him to jolt in surprise. Knuckles let out a shaky breath. "Just start with one at a time."

He blushed. "Easy for you to say..." Despite his snarky remark the echidna did as he was instructed to do... awkwardly sliding his hand between his legs to run his fingers across the surface of his hole, where Shadow's hand just had been. Though he paused to momentarily look up. "You're not going to be watching me do this now are you?"

The lewd smirk that spread across his face answered all his question. His face burned red again. "Why of course I will be. What if you hurt yourself by an accident? I have to make sure you're doing it right don't I?"

The echidna groaned. "That sounds like an excuse."

"Maybe it is." Resisting the urge to huff, he returned his attention back to the fingers near his rear. To know that Shadow was going to be watching him do this just made him feel a bit more awkward about it than he should. The damn pervert. Experimentally he pressed against the area as gently as he could. His entrance twitched in response at suddenly being pressed at again, for his own hands were a lot more heavy handed than Shadows were. But inspite of all that he did what he set out to do, and slowly inched one of his fingers past the small ring; and a groan tore itself from Knuckles throat ."Hnnn-"

"Take it slow I know it feels uncomfortable." A kiss to his jaw relaxed him a bit. "But it will get better. I assure you." That bit encouraged him to push into himself a bit further. It wasn't painful feeling per say, to be honest. Just.. awfully strange. It felt like he was putting something inside himself that doesn't belong there. But still he refused to let that deter him from doing what he sought out to do. Moving that finger back and forth proved to be pretty difficult at first without causing pain due to his tense muscles and natural brute strength. But after a few experimental push and pulls later, it began to get more bearable.

Shadow nipped and kissed at his lips as he awkwardly fingered himself, those kisses proving to be good distractions for him; so the next time he aimed to give him a chaste kiss him he made sure to eagerly kiss back, showing that he wanted to keep their liplock as he did this. The slight pain was gone, vanishing as his finger got more accompanied with his slackening walls inside of him. Shadow suddenly whispered against his lips. "Add another." Before reclaiming them again.

Right... Shadow had wet three of his fingers for a reason after all. Arching his hips up a bit, he did as he was instructed and let another finger sink deep within his body. This time he felt some pain... and the whimper he cursed himself for failing to hold back showed it. Shadow pulled away the moment he heard it.

"Are you alrigh-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He hissed out, biting his bottom lip in discomfort. "It's... it's not that bad. I just pushed it in too quick." A shaky breath escaped his lips as he fought with the pain. It wasn't too bad like he said, but just a little bit of it proved to put his body on edge. This was all very new to him, he was exploring places in his body that hadn't ever been touched before, however he was going to see through that he'd not back out of what he'd said to be ready for. He was no coward; and he was determined to prove exactly that.

A bit of nudging and moving around seemed to get his body use to having two fingers inside of him. He sighed in relief. He honestly just wanted to get this preparing stuff over with so he could get what he really wanted. It annoyed him a bit knowing he had to watch his own strength for he could seriously hurt himself if he didn't do so. Though right now all he felt was a bit of discomfort within his backside; this much did not go unnoticed to the creature above him. Shadow frowned as he watched Knuckles face switch from painful to discomfort in a matter of seconds, so curiously he decided to reach a hand down and grab their arousals together.

Knuckles wasn't expecting that, so the minute he felt their hard ons touch he moaned. "Ahnnn.." His crimson eyed lover grinned proudly at the reaction and pressed their lips together once again, his hands moving up and down, bringing pleasure to the both of them. Those hips tried to thrust into Shadows hand, and ended up making his erection rub back and forth against the others own. The hedgehog moaned shakily, that felt really good. Knuckles noted that Shadow hadn't been getting as much attention to his body as he was receiving himself; so when he caught ear of the moan Shadow let out he doubled his efforts in thrusting his length in that hand more, causing all type of groans to be made against his lips.

Doing this made it much easier for Knuckles to relax once again, causing the digits in his body to be able to move around more freely. Moaning against Shadows lips he lifted his hips in order to feel more of that hand surrounding him, giving them both more pleasure...but then what he didn't expect was the sudden spark of electricity that shot up his spine the second he ended up sending his fingers deeper than what he'd expected, and brushed against something he hadn't even known was there.

"Ahnn- fuck!" Knuckles gasped in pleasure and arched his back off the ground. That had felt amazing."What the hell was that." Shadow smirked and looked down at Knuckles before telling him in an amused voice.

"I think you're almost ready." Knuckles bit his lip as he began to thrust his finger against that spot he'd found and wasn't disappointed when he felt the same spark of pleasure he had felt the first time.

"Ahn!" His head slammed back against the grass as his hips practically pushed themselves into his hand. He didn't know what in the hell he was touching, but whatever the hell it was it felt fucking incredible. Did Shadow know about this part of him before even he did? Is that why he wanted to watch him finger himself? And is that why he was smirking so smugly right now, as if he was expecting that reaction? The cocky bastard... though with the newfound pleasure taking over his sense, he couldn't even managed to stay mad at the other. All he could think about was getting more. There was such embarrassing sounds coming from his mouth, he couldn't even describe it, nor hide it. However the second he heard his voice go an octave to high, his hand slammed over his mouth to keep it shut. "Mffft."

Shadow would had chuckled at the act, if his eyes weren't so engrossed in watching Knuckles basically thrust himself at his fingers. His head was tilted back in pleasure moaning against that hand he'd covered his mouth with. If he was completely honest with himself, hearing his voice almost break and octave turned him on more than he could had ever expected.

He was going to make sure he managed to get that exact same reaction from the other himself, if not more. "Now now. Pull your hand away. I like hearing all the different kinds of sounds you can make." A glassy glare was his response, and he let the hedgehog move his hand away from his mouth, still moaning ever so seductively. At least in Shadows personal opinion.

With a possessive growl, he swiftly claimed those lips in his own, and forced that tongue into his mouth; pleased when the echidna responded back just as eagerly, entwining their to tongues together before locking their mouths against one another. There was heat blazing through both of their bodies, to the point where it felt like they were surrounded by flames. He was startled when Shadow suddenly took hold of his thighs and lifted them up, however he didn't retort. Instead he responded with locking his strong legs around the others waist, pulling him closer to him.

Suddenly their kiss broke. "Enough." The guardian said panting and laying his head back against the grass. Those eyes had swirled into a deep indigo color, clouded in lust and want. "Enough of this. You know what I want, Shadow." He said thickly pulling those wet fingers out of his entrance. "I'm ready."

The other had said that as if he was the one calling the shots here. It turned him on immensely. "I bet you are." He smirked deviously and grabbed those hips. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you and make sure you get exactly what you deserve." Sliding his length down past the others, he firmly pressed his arousal against the echidna's entrance, rubbing the tip over it back and forth teasingly. He was playing on thin ice here for Knuckles was already turned on to a point where he didn't doubt he would probably throw him off and take matters into his own hands if he made him wait any longer. Watching the other for any sign of backing out, his only response was a lustful glare and a hard push against his shaft. That informed him all he needed to know.

Shadow gave him one last hard kiss before quickly thrusting forward, embedding himself inside of him. "Mnnn!" Knuckles groan was muffled by Shadow's mouth as the hedgehog nudged his member further inside of him, determined to get at least get half of it in. The heat was nearly unbearable; even though he had stretched and prepared himself, his muscles were still tense and were beginning to close around him to stop his entry.

Though this made the suction around his member increase on immense levels, he was not going to move any further until he made sure Knuckles was alright.

"Guardian." He whispered softly against his lips, looking down at Knuckles. His eyes was shut tightly, determined to fight the pain Shadow's entry caused and try to get more of the other inside of him. Though he was very much prepared for it when it came, it still hurt like a bitch. Shadow kissed at his eyelids, and halted in his motions to give his body some time to adjust. Knuckles inhaled sharply, and lowered one of his hands to grab onto Shadows wrist; causing one of the hands at his waist let go, in order to hold on to it.

His body was on fire, and the throbbing sensation in his bottom only made it more intense. His body seemed to be acting on it's own, as if it knew exactly what to do; for his walls were clenching and unclenching around the length inside of him, as if they were adjusting to its size. He knew that must had felt good for the other, for when he opened his eyes, Shadow was biting down on his bottom lip in order to hold back his moans; his own lids shut tight on that face.

Knuckles didn't quite take fond to that. If Shadow was going to hear all the sounds he knew he was going to be making in a little while, then there was no way he was going to let the other get away without doing so as well. Despite his still adjusting body, the guardian smirked and teasingly rolled his hips downwards to impale himself more on that length. It hurt a bit, however the sensuous moan it drew from the hedgehog was to die for. "Ahhh-"

"Shadow." Blinking his eyes back open, he looked down to see just what it was his lover was going to tell him, only to feel a red hand slide up his shoulder and his neck. Knuckles slid his fingers against the ebony hedgehogs cheek, gently caressing the soft area with his thumb, smiling as that cheek ended up leaning more into his hand. It was uncharacteristically gentle for someone with that type of strength, however soon as that thought crossed his mind the hand moved pasted his face to grab hold of one of those quills. Shadow moaned at the action and did not reject the others advances when he was suddenly tugged down and pulled into a hard kiss.

Oh Knuckles wanted him alright. And he was going to make sure the guardian got everything he was asking for. Suddenly, that devious smirk spread back across his face.

"I believe it's time for me to impress you."

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" The guardian shouted in a voice he'd never thought he could make. He'd been making all kinds of noises just as he suspected, as Shadow drove himself faster and deeper inside of his body. "F-Fuck..!" His teeth bit into the jacket his body was hovering over, now that his torso was being pressed into the ground, as the ebony hedgehog took him from behind. Time had passed since they've started their blissful activities, and they haven't had enough of each other just yet. Their shouts and moans of pleasure echoing throughout the woods, upsetting the silence that usually took place at night.<p>

"Knuckles.." Shadow growled out in a deep lustful voice, gripping his hips so tightly they were both sure he'd bruise, but they didn't care enough to take heed. He kept a firm hold onto his waist to keep the lower half of his body on his knees, those pesky gloves long gone from his hands, as he picked up speed and force within each thrust he gave. They'd gotten out of hand more than once during their mating. Biting hard in places that probably shouldn't had been bitten; on Knuckles anyway. He was still shocked beyond belief he hadn't begun bleeding yet. But his wounds still stung at the slightest amount. Though call him a masochist, but the mixture of the stinging of his wounds and the pleasure pulsing through his body was probably what turned him on the most.

"S-Shit, Shadow, ahh!" Knuckles moaned out, as he began pushing back against the strong jerk of his hips, moving with the crimson eye'd hedgehog, letting his head fall against the soft fabric of clothing underneath him. Suddenly a hand dived into his dreads that were sprawled across his back, and pulled hard on one. It made his head suddenly jerk back in surprise but he didn't even bother trying to fight against the pull, though it made his voice much easier to hear. He'd already broken three octaves prior till now, so to be honest he didn't really care how he sounded. All he knew was that he was going to have one hell of release when they neared the end of this.

Suddenly the echidna felt a mouth locking onto his good shoulder which he wasn't injured on; and thank goodness for that too, for the other had decided to bite hard into that shoulder and sink his teeth into his flesh making just a small bit of blood drip from the bite he made. He cried out loudly.

"You are mine." Part of him knew he was supposed to get angry at that but fuck the way Shadow said it made it sound so damn sexy, he didn't even bother. Suddenly without pulling out Shadow grabbed him and quickly turned him around so that he was laying on his back. He retracted his length just to get a better angle and wasted no time in forcing his way into him again, watching as that body quivered and shook pleasured gasps out of that mouth;those darkened eyes staring right into his own. "And god you are amazing." He just wanted to kiss the life out of those bruised lips... and that he did, roughly kissing those lips, forcing his tongue into the others mouth as he resumed to their lovemaking, sending powerful blows with each jerk of his hips.

The others arms moved so that they could lock around Shadow's neck, which ended up bringing their bodies closer as they noisily kissed each other. "Ahh- fuck, right there." He gasped loudly as felt himself being filled to the hilt, their new position forcing the rest of his length inside of him. The echidna threw his head back in bliss, that cock pressing hard against that spot inside of him that made his senses go nuts. His hips eagerly rolling into each and every thrust Shadow had to give. Shit, he didn't know this was supposed to feel this damn good. He lifted his head up and kissed Shadows lips softly, surprisingly. For the soft and gentle kisses had long faded when things started to get heated. But oh was it just was pleasing as a rough one as well. Both of them, layered in sweat and the smell of sex tainting the air, pausing their heated sex just to enjoy a long sensuous kiss together. It was delicious.

Though the other was about to do something Shadow had not expected. He was surprised when Knuckles suddenly forced himself forward to turn their positions around, making him straddle himself on Shadow's lap keeping their lips connected. He then nudged Shadows fluffy chest and pushed him roughly to make him lay on his back. A smug smirk spread across that face and the hedgehog couldn't be any less prepared than what was about to happen next. "Knuckles, are you-Ahhaa!" Shadow threw his head back and moaned loudly as Knuckles began to move up and down on his cock. Knuckles moaned appreciatively, liking the way the other had reacted to his sudden change of pace. Forcing his muscles to relax, his body slackened so it could take in more of the others length, making him moan wantonly as he took in more of the other bit by bit, increasing his pace as he did so. He was going to take Shadow on one hell of a ride.

Red hands dug into that patch of white chest fur, as he stared down at the moaning writhing body under him. Shadow looked like he was being drawn into ecstasy; and Knuckles felt so damn proud that he was the cause it all. He had a reason to be, for the other was so close to releasing because of it; feeling that pulsing heat leave and capture his length as it pleased and god did it feel incredible. Dark hands slid up to grab at Knuckles bouncing waist helping him rise and lower his body.

"Nnng... Shadow." The hedgehog looked up when his named was moaned out and felt the air in his throat leave him. Knuckles was looking down right at him, eyes barely halfway open as he impaled himself on his hard sex over and over again. The light from the moon reflected off of his glowing eyes and lit up his crimson fur; those thick dreads pooling over his shoulders. The Ultimate Life Form for a moment, was at a lost of words as life seemed to started to move in slow motion before his clouded eyes. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard the red echidna mutter a simple command. But it spoke on volumes to make his pulse feel like it was racing faster than the speed of sound. "More.." His lover wanted more and he decided he would not be the one to deny them both such a pleasure. His hips thrusted up hard into Knuckles body, matching the same rhythm that Knuckles had gotten too. Making them harder and stronger; and most importantly, making the guardian cry out in pleasure.

"Knuckles.." Shadow moaned out his name as the intensity of his thrust became wilder, so wild that Knuckles didn't have enough energy to move as fast as he was; while directly hitting his spot head on. If his fingers simply brushing that spot was enough drive him mad, then having the others cock ram against it repeatedly was far too intense for him. Yet he accepted every blow eagerly and ready for more. His body shook in spasms of pleasure, to the point where all he could muster were voiceless shouts as his fingers dug deeply into the white fur on the hedgehogs chest. All that was heard was the sound of strong moans, loud gasps and slapping flesh. They were close, so close and they both knew it without saying a word."Come with me."

"Shadow.. mnn- fuck!" When he felt Shadows hand wrap around his leaking member, he knew he'd met his end. With a loud cry he came into Shadow's hand, spurting all over his stomach and chest. His body shook and trembled violently as he emptied out the release he had been holding onto for so long. As soon he was done he felt himself slump forward, those hips still moving even though he was well spent and drained out.

Shadow who noticed this, wasted no time in lifting himself off the ground and tightened his hands around Knuckles waist, driving into his body faster, for he too was about to hit his peak. Knuckles quickly flung his arms around his neck, body weakened from the after affects of his release, so he locked his arms around the other to keep himself upright. Even if he was done, the thrusting still felt so good in his body... his hips couldn't help but weakly roll into them. That and he wanted the other to experience his own blissful release as well. Then suddenly he heard the other gasp loudly and felt his lover empty his seed inside of him. A pleasured groan was made as he felt it soak up his walls... while it did feel a bit strange the echidna had no room in his head to care, and let his lover come where he pleased.

Cloudy red eyes re-opened and stared into the orbs of glazed purple ones, those red and black arms releasing his hips to wrap fully around his waist in a tight embrace. There they both sat, gazing lovingly at each other... though they weren't smiling you could see the bliss and sheer satisfaction in their eyes. Knuckles moved his head forward and capturing those lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss in which Shadow eagerly returned with passion and affection. His arms tightened around the guardian before leading both of them to lay down on the grass on their sides, never separating from their soft kiss. The grass felt so cool against their over-heated bodies... the tempting thought of falling asleep together ran through both of their minds. But they knew they couldn't.

They had a house full of anxious worried people to get back to. Just how long had they been out he wondered... though it didn't really matter. For all he really wanted to do was lay down with the other on the grass till the sun came up. That reminded him...

"I'm impressed." A blink. Shadow stared curiously at him for a few moments, as if he was trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Then... he remembered, and an amused chuckle left his lips.

"You didn't really think I'd be a disappointing lover now did you?" Knuckles cheeks burned a bright red at that sentence.

"L-Lover?" Shadow smiled.

"Yes. We are lovers now, are we not?" The blush intensified even more.

"I- I thought- what happened to being more than friends?!" He laughed.

"Well it seems that we have taken our at first gentle kisses to an all out battle of the beds. Despite us not being physically... on a bed." Knuckles upper lip twitched as he snorted in laughter.

"You did not just say that."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You've been watching too much television."

"Admittedly, yes I have." He snorted louder. "But that's not the point here." Knuckles smiled. "The point is... would you really be okay with labeling us as just 'more than friends' despite how far we've gone."

Knuckles blinked dumbfoundedly. "True... you do have a point." It wouldn't be fair to either of them to downgrade their relationship to just being 'more than friends' when it was obvious that they had along the line of their friendship developed strong feelings for each other.

...that ironically decided to reach it's peak today of all days.

"Knuckles." He looked at the other. "I'm not forcing you to choose anything, nor will I try to. Though I think it would be better if I did ask you upfront, instead of implying the matter." The echidna hummed blissfully when the others hand found its way into his quills again and slid his eyes closed; this time with his gloves off, so that those nails ran gently across his scalp. There was a purr rising at the back of his throat.

"You don't need to ask me." He whispered quietly. "I understand what you're saying." A small smile tugged at his lips. "And I accept."

With a faint smile the hedgehog crawled on top of him, laying him back down onto the grass. Before saying anything, he softly locked their lips together yet again, making the others eyes flutter in content. At that moment, the guardian felt happier than he'd been for the past three months. He didn't know how to describe this new feeling all to well... but he did know that he sure enough liked it.

Thinking can come later. For now, he'd let himself enjoy this moment, for he knew he probably had a lot of explaining to do when they got back.

* * *

><p>The group of friends stared at the frantic blue hedgehog who was pacing back and forth, glaring worriedly at the ground as he did so. He had gotten a bit dirty after running around for almost an hour before Tails found him and told him to come back to the house. At first he was pissed through the roof that Knuckles had just ran off like that. And so was Rouge, being the oldest ones of the group besides Knuckles, they were both prone more to get fed up with the echidna's actions than their younger members of the Sonic Team.<p>

However, after searching for him for nearly an hour without any sight of him, his anger had simmered down to high concern. As did the others. The echidna was not faster than him, not by a long shot. So how the hell did he disappear? Just when he was about to check in the other direction, he was told to come back, expecting that Knuckles found his way back on his own and ready to confront him, yet he wasn't here.

Instead what he was told was that, someone they hadn't expected to come showed up while they were away searching. Shadow, surprisingly showed up out to the house completely out of the blue. He hadn't even expected the other to be invited here, but he was welcoming to having an extra hand. Though apparently Espio called them back to tell them to halt in their search, for that the ebony hedgehog had already taken care of it, and found out exactly where Knuckles had gone too.

How did he know? That was something Sonic did not care about. All he was concerned with was getting him back here as soon as possible. He knew Knuckles was not a child, and could take care of himself, but it didn't mean he couldn't be worried for his friend. It had been nearly four hours since then. Where the heck were they?

Amy sat on the couch, gazing worriedly at her blue hero walking back and forth. It was unlike Sonic to pace around and worry, however it seemed that this was no light-hearted situation. "Sonic, please sit down. You're not going to be able think straight by walking around like that."

Rouge nodded. "I agree, plus, you're going to end up walking a hole into the floor hon." She grinned. "I'm just as worried and upset as you are, but Espio said that Shadow had took care of it; and if there's one thing I know about him it's that when he says he's gonna take care of something, he does exactly that."

Sonic halted in his pacing and sighed. "I'm not troubled about that in particular." Sonic dropped down into a small arm chair, burying a hand into his spikes. "It's what he said that I'm worried about. I'm suppose to be one of his best friends... it took me forever to even get him to consider just to be a friend; which goes for everyone in here. And now he says he doesn't think he can trust me. Or any of us." His eyes narrowed. "I want to say that it's just an excuse to shut us out, but I don't want to brush it off as one because what if he was serious about it."

"Sonic.." Tails said, touching his shoulder.

"I can't say I don't think the same." The bat spoke up. "But to be honest with you, I don't really think he meant it either. I mean, think about it for a second, what is something that we all know Knuckles is good for?"

"Being stubborn and hard to put up with." Amy put out.

"He has a lot of pride, and can prove to be hard to deal with at times." Tails added in. "But also he's very protective of the things he finds important to him."

Cream nodded. "Mhm, and also he's very strong. And likes to take things seriously."

"He's often seen as a tough guy, but in reality he's very gullible and at some points naive, and blows up in your face when you point it out." Sonic grinned.

"Right, and he also has a tendency of saying things he doesn't mean when he feels like he's being threatened." Rouge added to Sonics statement. "So don't you think that him saying that was probably just to keep us out of the loop, and separate us from the situation as a whole."

Those green eyes flickered in curiosity. Rouge had a point. "That... that could be true. He does have a knack of doing that when he messes up on something and doesn't want to be called out on it."

"Yes but.." Sonic turned to look at the rabbit. "Mister Knuckles always comes back and apologizes when he realizes he did something really wrong."

"Cream has got a point, Sonic." Amy piped up. "I'm sure he'll be on his way back now. He probably just needed some time to himself. We were sorta putting him on the spot. He probably just needed some time to get away from all the pressure." She turned to the chaotix. "What do you guys think?"

"What, us?" Mighty asked. "Uhh, well we kinda figure that Knuckles would be on his way back eventually. He's a tough cookie, so he'll own up to his mistakes soon as he realizes that he made em. And prolly tell you guys what you wanna know while he's at it."

Vector grinned. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. He's a hothead alright but he wouldn't hurt ya feelins on purpose." Charmy buzzed around.

"I hear ya!"

"Mister Espio." The chameleon looked down at the little rabbit, and raised a brow at her. " What do you think Knuckles will do." To be honest, Espio actually had a far different opinion than everyone else did. He knew Knuckles probably regretted running away as if he was a coward, which he was not, but he knew that it wasn't really the echidnas fault for feeling the pressure and needing to get away from it. Yes, he said things he had not meant, that everyone was certain of, but to think he would come back more willing to talk about everything was a far fetched opinion.

Knuckles was dealing with alot more than he let on, the others not fully knowing about what exactly was bumbling around in that head of his. Not even he himself did, but he had and idea.

"I believe that our guardian friend is dealing with alot more than his feelings of hurt and abandonment." The others turned their heads to him. "Yes he said things that he did not mean, and I am sure he very much regrets saying them to begin with, but I believe it was his way of trying to protect the people he cares about and at the same time protect himself. This isn't an enemy against the city or an enemy against the world. They are his enemies." He crossed his arms. "And I believe he wishes to face these people without your help."

"But he can't-"

"Let me finish." He held a hand up to halt Amy's retort. "When it comes to the fact he said he could not trust you, I do not think he meant it as a way to make you his enemy, nor a threat to himself." That perked Sonics interest. "I believe what he really meant was, he could not trust you to help him with something he feels he has to do alone, because let's be honest. When it comes to vulnerability, the guardian is not one willing to show it as easily as others. He's picky for his own personal reasons I'm sure; and the gap between how long you guys have been apart not only affected the amount of trust he has in all of you, but limits just how much of himself he will allow you to see."

Alot of their eyes widened, and Sonics worried frown plastered back onto his face. "So you mean to tell me that, if he plans to face these people again that he-"

"That's right. He will not ask any of you for your help." That had put the room in utter silence. Even the chaotix had nothing to say about that one... cause they all knew it was as close to the truth as it could get. They knew Knuckles well after all, he didn't even ask them for help and they happened to be closer than cemented bricks.

"But I do believe... that just because he will not ask for your help, does not mean he will not need it. And just because he is wary of you does not mean he won't come back. " He blinked. "The only thing we can do is keep an eye on him, and make sure he recovers well. It wouldn't be wise to try and pick into something he obviously does not want us picking at." That seemed to spark an agreement with everyone in the room.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for him to come back, or be brought back in his case. Shadow might have to drag him back here if he doesn't want to come. Especially since he's angry at us." Tails said sadly.

"He'll come back. Don't worry." Charmy reassured him.

"Yeah, I don't think ya have much to worry about in that sense. Knuckles isn't the type to hold grudges. No matter how hard headed he may seem. Espio punched the hell out of him when they first met, and look at them now." Espio rolled his eyes.

"It's been years since that Mighty don't bring it up."

"Just makin a comparison."

"Sides Mights, I know you wasn't there to see it but during our battle in space we all drew all over Knuckles face with a marker. He nearly beat the crap out of us. So when it comes to holding grudges I'd say he wouldn't hold one unless he got to beat the stuffin out of ya."

"No waay!"

"Yes way! It totally happened!" Charmy shouted. "And it was hillllarious."

"And painful."

"Oh lighten up Ez, you know you thought it was funny."

"It really wasn't worth the trouble it caused."

"Yeah probably not but it would had been if we got it on camera. " Vector and Charmy had erupted in their own bit of laughter. "I mean you should had seen the look on his face when he woke up! He looked like he belonged in a-"

**BAM!**

Espio grinned at the crushed crocodile who was suddenly slammed into the wall by the door, which had been slammed open. Everyone turned to look, at the two creatures at the door, gaping in shock with what they saw. Knuckles had slammed the door open with his hand, looking unamused and glaring at the door that squashed the reptile. He was wearing Shadow's black jacket and the pants he had been wearing prior earlier for they had dried up. The hoodie had been abandoned in the woods however. He'd be sure to get them later, for they weren't his clothes to be abandoning, but they'd already forgotten about them halfway back to the house, and didn't feel like turning around. That and he'd feel like the bloodstains in the fabric would make the others fuss over him.

"I looked like I belonged in a what, Vector?".

The crocodile grinned nervously. "Ahaha, oh look. You're back. See, I knew you'd show up eventually. Good ol buddy of mine." Purple eyes narrowed at his friend, but there was no real anger behind that glare. He felt a lot more at ease now than he did earlier, so he didn't truly mind his friend babbling about an embarrassing incident that'd happened in the past. However, when he took a step into the house his body stiffened automatically; Sonic and the others had their eyes locked on him the minute he opened the door. Their eyes full of worry, eagerness and regret. He knew they were probably going to demand answers from him and there was no doubt that Rouge and Sonic hadn't been angry at him when he first disappeared. Especially Rouge. She wasn't the type to put up with any of his shit.

The sudden realization that these were the people he had to confront made his stomach upset, and he groaned under his breath. Did he really have to do this. Couldn't he just back out the door and do this after he'd got his island back. He'd only truly come back to apologize to them, then be on his way. He had no interest in telling them anything. But he should of known that was probably what they all expected.

Yeah, turning back around seemed like a really good idea at the moment. However a hand pressing against his back stopped him. "Go ahead, we didn't come all the way back just so you could sneak away." Nothing but a whisper but it made an irritated frown spread across his face and he took a glance at the hedgehog behind him.

"Easy for you to say." That hand suddenly nudged him forward and he walked in confidently, Shadow lagging behind him to give him the space he needed. He didn't need help to talk to this lot, he could do it by himself. Knuckles came to a stop in the space between the living room and the door, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So.. I'm guessing you guys are still waiting for an explanation." He began gruffly, though his attitude was his way of trying to hide the nervousness in his stomach. He cursed himself for jumping slightly when he heard Vector close the front door. Knuckles had appreciated the noise the wind was making for it made the room less intense and quiet. But now, all he heard was utter silence as the spotlight was on him. His confidence wavered. "I.. well-"

"Knuckles wait.." To his surprise Sonic stood up from the chair he was sitting in. His eyes widened when he saw the other walk up to him and placed a hand on his good shoulder this time. Which was now a bit sore... thanks to a certain someone. "Let me say something first, before you go on the rampage I'm sure you've been dying to." Knuckles huffed at this but nodded, and decided to let his friend say what he had to first. Chaos knows it took a large weight off his back. Sonic looked at his friend, taking notice that there wasn't any real anger in his eyes... he seemed a lot more calm and less on edge than before, which he was grateful for. It made what he was about to say much easier for him to get out. "I'm sorry."

The echidna's eyes widened. He was what? Sonic was apologizing? What in the hell was he sorry for? "You're... sorry?" He asked pointing a finger to the hedgehogs chest, to make sure he heard right. He hadn't been expecting for the other to apologize to him first. It caught him a bit off guard.

Sonic nodded solemnly. " Yes, I'm sorry. Not only for making you uncomfortable.. but making you feel... you know, like we forgot about you." The echidna flinched back. "We didn't forget about you Knuckles, we just... I just..." A frustrated sigh left his lips. "Look that's not important. What's important is that we're here now. I'm here now. And now that I am here, I want you to be able to trust me, even if it seems it's going to be a hard thing to do."

"What are you tr-"

"I care about you, Knuckles." He said cutting him off. "We all do. I speak for myself when I say I feel like shit for not stopping by to see you at least once in the past five years. I know it bothers you even if you don't say it." Knuckles said nothing but shifted his gaze away uncomfortably. He appreciated the fact that the other had caught on to what was bothering but even so admitting was still pretty awkward. "But we're able to be here now, aren't we? And despite us having such a long gap in our time with each other... we want to help. I want to help." He squeezed the others shoulder. "But I suppose we're not going to get to that point if we don't mend what's already broken first. So that's why... I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say this, I'm sorry for making you feel like you were abandoned by us."

The echidna tensed and those purple eyes wavered around the room, trying to break the awkward contact between him and the blue speedster, but only ended up accidently looking into somebody elses eyes, which resembled the same apologetic stare that Sonic's did. It was awkward as it was... a bit pleasant. He hadn't expecting them to be the ones apologizing to him. The unpredictability of it all made his cheeks flush a light color of embarrassment and he darted his eyes to the side.

Sonic noticed it and lightly grinned at his friend in front of him. Least he wasn't denying anything as fiercely as he was earlier, though he knew the lack of eye contact was just a way to hide his embarrassment. So without a second thought, the hedgehog continued. "Do you accept my apology, Knuckles?" A slight shrug of the shoulders was his answer.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Why not." A flash of black was spotted at the corner of his eye, and before he knew it his cheek was grabbed in a hard pinch. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Hey let go!"

"Come on, Knuckles. Sonic's been worried about you for the past four hours. You don't have to be shy about accepting his apology, ya big grump" Rouge said in that teasing voice of hers.

"I'm not being shy, I said I accepted his apology. Now let go of my face, damnit!" Talking with his cheek being roughly pulled at made him sound ridiculous! His hand flipped up to rub against his cheek as soon as it was let go.

Rouge smiled at him and gave the top of his head a pat. "There, now was that so hard?" Knuckles groaned, but then remembered he had something to say as well.

"I have something I have to say to you guys too." Sonic nodded and moved his hand from Knuckles arm to give him room to speak. Rouge however did no such thing, and decided to linger by his side resting an arm on his shoulder.

"Well then spit it out handsome." Knuckles blushed lightly and side-glared at her for a second, but then returned his gaze warily to the people watching him.

"I... I think also owe all of you an apology." Silence. Part of him actually thought he'd hear a sarcastic retort or two, but he was pretty grateful not to hear either any. Though the silence in the room made his stomach swirl. He raised a hand to run over the side of his neck nervously. "What I said was pretty messed up. And probably made a lot of you feel bad. I..." He paused just for a moment, those words getting caught up in his throat. "I didn't mean to make you guys feel like the enemy or... make you guys feel like you were in the wrong for being worried about me. It was pretty... well... it was pretty-"

"Bratty?"

"Yeah. Yeah a little." Rouge felt a little bad for saying it, especially when she knew the echidna was trying his best to be sincere. "So... I'm sorry. For acting like that." A relieved sigh echoed in his head. That was easier than he thought it would be... probably because the others had made the mood a bit more light hearted than it was. It was much appreciated.

"It's okay, Mister Knuckles. We understand."

"Chao chao!" Before he could step back Cream had already latched herself to his waist happily.

"See, even Cheese says he forgives you too!" The side of his mouth twitched but quickly formed back into a embarrassed frown, especially when the chao had latched itself to the side of his face.

"Yeah we forgive you Knuckles." Amy piped up. "No harm done!"

"It's what friends are for anyway, right?" Knuckles flicked surprised eyes to the two tailed fox who held out a thumbs up for him to see. Yeah, he took after his blue hero far too much. But still Knuckles gave him an appreciative look.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Oh and you don't have to worry about us trying to take you to a hospital anymore." He sighed in content.

"That's a relief."

"Cause Tails is going to make sure you get the all treatment you need instead." Knuckles blinked in surprise.

"What? You are?" He gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I mean I have a huge laboratory where I make planes and spaceships. You wouldn't think that eventually I'd make some type of infirmary for you guys. Especially Sonic, since he seems to be the one always hurting himself."

"Not always, Tails. Just occasionally." Knuckles held back the grin that wanted to spread on his face.

"I appreciate it." That uneasiness slowly begin to fade away from his stomach. Things though still a bit off, seemed to be trying to get back to normal. Least for now anyway. Now the real question was... how was he going to get his island back while hiding his plans from his friends-

He blinked. That's right, these guys... were his friends. They were a bunch of babbling idiots yes, yapping off their mouths to each other in front of him, but still, they were his friends. Though he was going to have to put up a lot of effort if he didn't want them caught into the crossfire of his plans.

While the Sonic Team were beginning to come back together in the middle of the room, The chaotix was simply observing from the background, with a bunch of grins on their faces.

"See Vector, what I tell ya. Told you he wouldn't really hold a grudge."

"Only cause Sonic apologized, that don't count as nothing."

"Just admit I was right Vec! I totally called it!"

"You did not! And besides I never said they wouldn't make up! I just said that he'd probably still be upset; which he probably still is! Watch him punch Sonic later, you'll see." Vector smirked triumphantly. "I've never been wrong in my life. As head detective of this agency, I have no room to be wrong on any occasion."

"That's such a lie."

"Maybe that's why we stopped getting clients."

"H-Hey!" Those three had started up into their own mini argument all over again. Espio quickly sidestepped away from the group so that he wouldn't get caught up in it as well. Curiously, the chameleon made his way over to Shadow who was standing near the window with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Shadow." He made himself known and walked to the others side to glancing curiously at him. "He is alright?" The turned his attention towards him, and nodded in response.

"Yes. He is alright. At least for now he is." The purple lizard nodded back and turned his attention back to the group in the middle of the room.

"Part of me was worried the two of you weren't going to come back." The hedgehog let out a quiet chuckle.

"It was tempting. But I figured that it would be rude of me to leave you all expecting for a return that never came. That, and Knuckles wanted to confront his friends too make sure they knew that he didn't mean to cause them any harm."

Espio nodded. "I figured as much." Silence overtook the both of them, as the room started to get noisy, the Sonic team now laughing at the arguement his own teammates had gotten into. "That reminds me. What took the both of you so long to get back?" At that the ultimate lifeform grew a small smirk on his face.

"It's been three months, so the guardian and I had a bit of catching up to do."

He blinked suspiciously. "For nearly four hours?"

"**Alot,** of catching up to do."

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fuck, I can't believe this reached past 27,000 words. Now I can focus on making a SEQUEL. Might be lighthearted though. Probably no drama, just humor and fluff.

Maybe smut, BUT HEY WHO KNOWS. Anywho guys, thank you a lot for reading!


End file.
